


Inseparable

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Adventure, Completed, English, Humor, It’s more slice of life like, M/M, Not much conflict, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: This Fanfic is Basically What I’d like to think happened after the Squip Incident.After High School, and a Year or Two after College, where is everyone now?This is a happy fanfic and not full of angst like all my other fanfics holae molaeEdit: Nevermind this has lots of angstEdit 2: But it’s happy





	1. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Be More Chill.
> 
> At all.
> 
> Idiots.
> 
> Jeremy: 23 Michael: 23 Christine: 23 Michael’s Parents: Mmm....we’ll say they’re 50.
> 
> I’m sticking to the story and I’m gonna have the main location switch back and forth from New York to New Jersey.

Chapter 1: Michael’s POV

It was a warm summer’s day in Asbury Park. I was cooped up in my beach house, sitting on the floor of my room playing Mario Kart 8. 

The third and final round was coming to an end, and I was in first place. I saw the finish line in the distance. I kept my eyes focused on the screen. My hand was pressed down hard on a button on my controller, that told Mario to speed up.

Almost there.... and....

I dropped my controller and threw my hands up into the air in victory.

“Woohoo! Ten wins in a row!” I yelled out. “Beat that, Jeremy!”

The man next to me was clutching his controller, his shoulders were up to his cheeks, and his eyebrows were bent in frustration. Jeremy huffed. His white socks were twitching. He still wore his favorite outfit, they were just in bigger sized clothing. Like how I still wore a red sweatshirt everywhere I went. But now I had pinned stuff all over it.

“I can beat you if you stop winning, Michael!” Jeremy angrily, yet playfully said.

I pat Jeremy’s back. 

“I’ll make an exception to take you under my wing, and teach you what the master knows, but beating me, is something that’ll never happen.” I smirked. His cheeks were puffed out. But he breathed out, and his shoulders sunk back down.

“What should we play next? We have an hour before work.” Jeremy asked, turning off the Wii.

I looked over to him, and my mind couldn’t help but replay every memory we’ve spent together. Since Kindergarten, my best friend, my player two was Jeremy. The only time I can remember when a I was a single player was between halloween and April back in senior year of highschool, when Jeremy had taken a drug called Squip. It was a pretty sucky year for everyone. I’m just glad it’s over.

Jeremy had abandoned me on halloween, being influenced by the Squip, and cutting me out of his life was the only way to get to his crush, Miss...what’s her face. 

Jeremy has apologized a countless number of times for it, and though I had fully forgiven him after a week or two, it wasn’t until recently when he stopped constantly beating himself up over it.

After the Squip incident was solved Jeremy and What’s her face started going out. I was happy that Jeremy had finally managed to reach out to his crush, it was a bit lonely, since for he first time in his life (without the Squip’s help) Jeremy had someone else to spend time with.

But the two only lasted five months, when What’s her face broke up with Jeremy with a reason that she was moving to New York City after getting accepted into School of Visual Arts. Jeremy was pretty bummed for the first two months we attended Rutgers, but he got over it.

We both studied business in Rutgers and now we work at an old arcade by Asbury’s boardwalk. Why? Both of my moms run the store. Momae, and Mombee. That’s what I’ve called them ever since they adopted me.

My parents constantly tell us that they’ll be the arcade owners until a certain something happens, but only he two of them know what it is, and they refuse to reveal it to us.

But I know my dream, and that’s to one day own their arcade. To own every arcade machine, to be the man kids’ll look to for help. To be known as Asbury Park’s gaming legend.

Jeremy had a rough time in college, unfortunately. In Jeremy’s first year he learned his dad had been diagnosed with cancer. Jeremy tried to stay positive but I slowly saw the life drain from him. About a year later his dad’s funeral was held.

I had never seen Jeremy so upset. He couldn’t talk, he didn’t want to play video games. All he did was stay huddled up in his room. We had a dorm together, so I took up cooking, and made meals when Jeremy couldn’t, and listened to Jeremy, and how he was feeling. Jeremy slowly got out of his extremely depressed state, and returned to his happy, lively self. Though he certainly still had moments.

I know Jeremy’s family life wasn’t too good. Jeremy’s dad and mom divorced, which was really a good thing. His mom had a drinking problem, and fought with Jeremy’s dad a lot. She took her anger out on Jeremy constantly. I won’t go into details of what she did, but Jeremy was so young, he luckily barely remembers that time.

I did get picked on by kids at school for having two mothers, but I just feel lucky to have a family, even when there was a brief point in my life that I did not.

Jeremy and I had graduated college together, and our parents hired the two of us to work together at their arcade, and when we had enough money together, we bought a house together. And this house was where we currently lived.

“Hello? Earth to Michael?” I snapped back to reality to see Jeremy waving his hand in front of me.

“Sorry, I spaced out.” I said. Jeremy giggled.

I dove around and pulled out our 3ds’ along with Animal Crossing New Leaf.

“Those rounds were pretty intense. Why don’t we chill out, and play some Animal Crossing?” I suggested. Jeremy took his 3ds, and smiled at me.

“Sure.” He chirped.

“Bet I can catch more fish than you.” I challenged. He smirked.

“Oh, you are on!” Jeremy said, his shoulders starting to rise back up.


	2. Hitting his Soft Spot

Chapter 2: Jeremy’s POV

The next day, Michael and I were working at the arcade. I sat by the cash register while Michael walked around, in case someone needed help. 

It was usually the same kids who arrived each day. Michael and I recognized them all, but most kids just came and left. Only a about five or so kids truly interacted with us.

Here girls named Sarah, Ava, and Bonnie, and two boys named Alvin, and Maximous.

They constantly told us about their day, small problems may be having, and what games they like to play.

On this particular day, Michael and I sat by the counter. I was washing it off with a Kleenex and Michael was watching over all the kids along with a few adults.

Suddenly a woman, who looked in her late thirties early forties, barged inside the arcade.

“Where is Alvin?!” She immediately asked. I looked up. Michael glanced at me, before pointing over to the Donkey King arcade machine, where Alvin sat. 

The lady put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. She seemed to grow larger in height.

“Alvin!” Her voice boomed across the room.

Alvin froze, and slowly turned his head over to his mother. He got out of the seat.

“Y-yeah?” He toyed with the sleeves of his green winter sweater.

“Is this where my stolen money has been going?” She asked, angrier with each word.

Alvin toyed with the pilot googles that sat on his red hair. “Yes.” He replied softly.

The lady huffed.

“What have I told you? Video games are absolutely useless. They are waste of your time! Especially the ones that teach violence. They are not going to help you past math class next year, are they?” She asked coldly.

“No mommy.” Kevin replied quietly.

“Let’s go, Alvin. We are leaving the arcade and never coming back.” The mom said, holding out her hand. Alvin froze.

“B-But Mom, I’ve made all my friends here! Mr. Heere and Mr. Mell are really fun too!” Alvin argued.

“It’s true.” I agreed. The lady spun around.

“Have you been the one influencing my son to play this stuff?” She asked.

“No, ma’am. He came here one summer day and came back everyday. A star customer if I do say so myself.” I explained. Alvin’s face brightened, his mother’s face darkened.

“Well even if you did influence him, he’s still not going to see this arcade again. Video games is the worst mistake we’ve made.” The last argued.

“If I may say, ma’am, video games have actually taught children memory skills, strategy, eye hand coordination, and thinking outside of the box. Video games really got me through tough times as well.” I argued back as politely as I could.

The lady glared.

“Like what? What time could it have possibly gotten you through, Mr. Heere. We all know what happened to you. We all know you were a college orphan the Mell family took pity on. If an arcade weren’t a thing, you’d be out on the street, where rats like you belong. An orphan on the streets whose father died of shame, who’s mother left of shame.who would want a child who plays video games in the’r basement all day? Not this lady!” The lady pointed her thumb to herself, her head turned up in pride.

I saw Michael look over to me.

I had covered my hand with my face,

Don’t cry...

Stay tough...

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Shit, I’m a crybaby.

I can’t even stay strong for a second before breaking down.

“Excuse me ma’am, if I may?” Michael asked. I glanced over to him.

The lady turned her head on him.

“If your son steals from your purse, we definitely agree he should not be brought here anymore, but taking your anger out on us, and video game is not a good way to do so. Would you feel upset if someone insulted you, cracking jokes of your Abusive mother and dead father? Please remember to think of what other people may feel before you ridicule them.” I said politely.

The lady’s eyes had widened for a moment before going back to a regular position. She puffed out her chest again.

“Let’s go, Alvin!” She said, grabbing the child’s wrist, sticking her nose up, and dragging him away.

I looked over to Michael and smiled. 

“Thank you.” I mouthed.

“You’re welcome he mouthed back.

Soon the arcade was closed. Michael had just switched the signs around.

“Michael?” I asked. He turned to me.

“Why did you do that?” I asked. “Sticking up for me and all.” I added, answering a question I knew he was going to ask.

“I did it because no one should be made fun of for having a rough past. Not even adults.” Michael walked backover to me. I smiled.

“Thank you, Michael. You’re really the bestest friend anyone could have.” I said. He smiled back.

“You’re Welcome.” He said.

We heard the door open and looked over to see Michael’s parents walk in.

“Hey.” Michael said. They smiled at his voice.

“Hello, you two.” One of his mom’s greeted. I believe that was Momae. The two looked at eachother before back at us.

“Hey, we’d like to tell you two something.” Mombee said.

“We’ve all been working here each day for over a year, and since it’s Summer, we decided we could all take a break and rest in New York City!” Momae said. 

Michael and I’s faces grew to excitement.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Michael said happily.

“There’s also another reason.” Momae said, pulling a fancy looking card. “An old school friend of yours wants to have a school reunion, and has invited all of her old friends over for a party.” 

She handed the card to us. I took a look at it first.

“You are invited - To Christine Canigula’s School Reunion Party - A friendship reunion for everyone from Middle School and up - Dress formally - Learn how to Waltz.”

The address was written on the back.

Christine Canigula. The name sounded familiar. I can’t remember where I remember her though.

I gave the card to Michael when I finished it.

Momae sighed dreamily.

“Angie, remember when the two of us waltzed at the 8th grade dance?” She asked. Angie or Mombee, giggled.

“Yes I remember. The night we first kissed.” She said.

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.

“We’re going to have to teach the two of you how to Waltz.” Angie said.

“You two get going home and pack, we’re leaving tomorrow by twelve o’clock.” Momae said.

“Ok, Mrs. Mell.” I said. Michael and I left the counter and went out the door.

“Remember to pack your best clothing! We’ve got a one week stay!” Mombee called.

“We will.” Michael said.

We got home and after I made us dinner, I went to my own room and began to pack my best clothing. I packed a few copies of my favorite outfit, a formal shirt with pants, shoes, and other essentials.

Michael still fit into his hoodie from Highschool. But he decorated it with puns from all of his favorite video games, and on the back was a picture of a bear holding a coke that he ironed on. One of his pins was a rainbow flag, which he put on after he came out as gay back in college. 

I myself was bisexual, as I had come out as that in Highschool.

Michael and I had hardly changed since Highschool. We were mature adults, but we still played video games, and did all the things we always did as friends. We are children at heart. Despite puberty changes, we looked the same. I still had light brown hair with light brown eyes, and Michael still had dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. 

I heard a knock on my door as I packed.

“Come in.” I said.

Michael opened the door and walked inside, just as I zipped up my bag.

“Do you think people will be ok with my hoodie? You know, with the gay pin?” He asked quietly. I looked up to him and smiled.

“Uh, Hell yeah.” I said. He chuckled. He was just a bit shy when it came to him being gay.

He sat down next to me on my bed.

“Christine Canigula...” Michael thought for a moment. “Her name sounds very familiar. I know we’ve met her before. I can’t remember where.” 

“I’m guessing it was Highschool. We had no friends until senior year.” I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

“Well, it’s getting late, I’m gonna head to bed.” Michael sat up in stretched.

“Night, Mikey.” I said. That was his nickname.

“Goodnight, Jer.” He said back. That was my nickname.

He left my room, closing my door. I put my bag onto the floor, and went into my bathroom. I took a shower and slipped into some pajamas before crawling into bed.

I pulled out a light novel, and red about a chapter, before closing it, turning off my lamp, and curling myself up into my blankets, falling asleep.


	3. The view is amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit almost fell asleep while writing half of the second chapter save me

Chapter 3: Michael’s POV

      

     **”NeVeR gOnNa GiVe YoU uP, nEvEr GoNnA lEt YoU dOwN, nEvEr GoNnA rUn ArOuNd AnD, dEsErT yOu.”**

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, and looked over to my alarm clock that was playing non stop Never Gonna Give You Up. All thanks to the fine work of Jeremy, when he hacked my alarm clock on April fools day, and had no idea how to turn it back. 

Note to self: Get that damn alarm clock replaced.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, turning off my alarm clock. The first thing that flew to my mind was that we would be leaving for New York today.

I threw a Pac-Man shirt on, along with jeans, white sneakers, and my favorite hoodie.

I then walked down stairs into the kitchen, and saw Jeremy setting down two plates of eggs on toast with bacon, and milk.

“Morning, Jer.” I greeted, sitting down. 

“Hey.” He said, and took a seat next to me.

“Your parents have already put up signs saying the arcade will be closed for a week.” Jeremy said, as he started on his toast.

I took my fork and picked up my bacon. I put it in my mouth. I chewed it, and swallowed.

I closed my eyes and smiled in delight.

“Wow, Jeremy.” I breathed out.

“Yeah, What is it?” Jeremy asked, looking up.

“You’re amazing at cooking, you should do it more often.” I said, stuffing another mouthful of bacon into my mouth.

Jeremy’s cheeks were flushing.

“Thanks Mike...my dad taught me a thing or two.” Jeremy’s eyes stayed focused on the toast. 

Jeremy looked back up at me, his milky chocolate eyes were shining.

“I’m really excited to go to the city!” He said.

“Yeah, I am too, I haven’t gone since junior year in high school to see wicked.” I agreed. I remember it. My favorite part was the puppetry. The dragon that moved, and roared was so beautiful, it kept me interested to whole show.

We finished breakfast, and headed out to the arcade with our bags.

We met up with my parents and shut down He arcade, and spent the next two hours cleaning it out one last time. Then Jeremy and I took a quick walk together on the shore.

“I like listening to the sound of waves at night.” I said. Jeremy went closer to the Ocean and I followed him.

He took of his shoes, and dipped his feet in. I didn’t. I climbed onto the rocks that were sat by the shore and looked out over the ocean, watching passing boats.

“The water finally isn’t so cold it stings anymore.” Jeremy sighed.

I took small glances as Jeremy splashed around in the water. He turned over to me and smirked.

“Don’t.” I warned.

He did.

He kicked his foot and out came Ocean water, and it went all over my jeans.

“You better run!” I yelled, climbing down from the rocks.

Jeremy started to run the oppisite direction while laughing.

I chased after him.

Luckily for me Jeremy was slow. I caught up to him in seconds and tackled him.

We fell onto the ground in a laughing fit. I got off of Jeremy, where at this point our laughs had turned to giggles. 

“Damn, Ann I lucky to have a friend like you.” Jeremy smiled, as he got up and went back for his shoes.

I giggled and got up as well.

After a quick lunch, Jeremy and I lead my parents to our car. We all hopped in, me taking the driver’s seat, Jeremy sitting in the passengers, and my parents taking a seat in the back.

We put on our seatbelts, and left.

I watched as the ocean went out of sight. Jeremy was adjusting the volume to radio, my parents were talking.

I opened the window and let the wind run through my hair. It felt great.

We kept driving. 

Jeremy pulled out a book.

Momae had fallen asleep.

After about an hour I took another look around. We were on a bridge, and through it the Ocean was once again revealed, along with it was giant City, and a statue of a woman in green. 

“Look at that view.” Mombee whistled, as she woke up Momae.

We were here.


	4. The hotel

Chapter 4: Jeremy’s POV

Michael parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel Michael’s parents had checked us in at.

It was not a big, fancy, hotel, but it was enough. 

We all walked inside with our luggage, and Michaels mom went into the check in counter.

Michael rested himself by a pole.

I continued to look around. The room had white flooring, and windows on every wall. One hall way lead to a bunch of elevators, and another lead to a lounge room. There was a small staircase that lead to a mini restaurant.

Soon his parents walked back over.

“We’re all checked in, so if you’re ready to go up to our rooms, then let’s get going.” Angie said. 

Michael took his bag, and we all walked down the hallway that lead to the elevators.

We waited for an elevator to open and went inside.

Soon the elevator reached to floor seven. 

We got off and walked down a long hallway of floors, before we eventually stopped infront of a door.

Angie swiped a card, and when the light turned green, she opened the door.

We all walked in.

As soon as we walked in and turned on the lights the first things we saw was a door to the bathroom, and a closet. We kept walking and were met with two beds that for two people each, and a tv that sat on a long counter. All around the room were lamps, and by the wall sat a giant window, overlooking the area.

Michael and I set are bags down on one bed, while Michael’s parents set their bags down on the other.

“Michael and I will share a bed.” I said to them. 

Angie nodded, but I swear I saw Marcie, or Momae smirk for a brief second. 

I started to unpack my bag, and Michael did the same, along with Marcie and Angie.

Once we were all unpacked, Angie clapped her hands together.

“Alright, in two nights we need to get formal wear, and teach the boys how to dance.” Angie said.

“When should we leave for the clothing then?” Marcie asked.

“When everyone’s ready.” Angie said.

In about half an hour, we had left to purchase clothing for the big night.


	5. Learning to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Chapter 5: Michael’s POV

The next morning I woke up, and saw Jeremy sitting by the side of our bed putting on his shoes. He looked over to me and smiled.

“Get dressed and meet us downstairs for a quick breakfast Michael. Your parents want to teach us how to dance as soon as possible.” 

I sat up and crawled over next to Jeremy.

I looked around, and saw our suits for tomorrow night hanging in our closet, by our mother’s dresses. We went to a cheapish store, but the suits still looked good.

I stretched. 

“How’d you sleep?” Jeremy asked.

“Very well.” I said. Jeremy nodded and sat up, he stretche since more, before saying goodbye and leaving.

I went into the closet and dig out a gray shirt with a picture of Link on it. I threw it on with some black pants and white shoes.

I put on my glasses and went down the elevator, into the small restaurant.

Jeremy waved to me, and I sat next to him at a table with my parents.

We ordered our food, and as the workers prepared it, we talked.

“So, tomorrow’s the big night.” Momae said.

“Yeah, I’m al little nervous. I haven’t been to a dance since senior prom, and I have no manners.” Mombee said.

“You’re not alone.” Jeremy said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

The waiter came out with four plates of food.

I ate as slowly as I could to be polite, but Jeremy and I still ended up finsihing first.

We waited until my parents finsihed, and we all payed for our own meals before leaving back to our hotel room.

“Alright boys, we’re going to teach you how to dance the waltz from what we can remember.” Mombee said.

And that’s how it went for the next couple of hours.

Momae and Mombee toaught us both how to waltz, dance with the beat, and how to ask someone to dance, along with other good manners to have at a formal party.

“I believe that now we’ve got all of this covered, I think it’s good that you two practice on eachother. Go on, one of you ask the other to dance.” Mombee said, putting her hand out to us.

Jeremy looked to me and held out his hand.

“Michael, may I have this dance?” Jeremy asked. 

I smiled.

“I’d be delighted.” I put my hand into his, and rested my other on his shoulder, as Jeremy placed his other hand on my waist.

Mombee started counting the beat and we started to dance at the floor, one step at a time, I kept my eyes focused on Jeremy’s since it was rude to look down at your feet while dancing, that’s what Momae said when’s a I did it.

There were brief moments when either Jeremy or I would nearly trip over each others feet, but after a few more minutes we got into rhythm, and actually started to enjoy ourselves.

At one point Jeremy lifted me, and twirled me halfway around a circle before setting me back down, which made me giggle just a bit.

Our hands connected as we kept dancing, smiling, and   
Twirling across the room. 

At one point I heard Momae say: “Look at them go!” 

We were having fun until we accidentally bumped into the counter, and at that point Mombee stopped counting.

“You two are fast learners, I think that’s enough for a one night party though.” Momae said.

We both let go of eachother, still smiling.

“I heard there’s a lake across the field that’s behind this hotel.” Why don’t you two go and explore?” Mombee suggested.

“Sure!” Jeremy said. “Come on Michael.”

“Be back by six!” Momae called, as we left.


	6. The lake

Chapter 6: Jeremy’s POV

Michael followed me out the hotel, as we went around the back.

There was an open field, with very few tries.

I started to run through the open field, and Michael followed me.

Michael caught up with me in seconds, did I forget to mention I was a slowpoke?

I picked up a breeze as I ran. I liked he way the fresh summer air felt against me. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I saw a lake in the coming distance.

Eventually we reached it, and I stopped, Michael with me, both panting and out of breath.

We took a seat on the ground.

I whistled.

“Look at that. It’s beautiful.” I said.

Michael lied down, and crossed his arms behind his head.

I lied down with him.

Michael looked over to me.

“Hey Jeremy.” He said.

I looked to him.

“I bet I could beat you in a rock skipping competition.” He said.

I sat up.

“You’re on.” I said.

Michael got up and picked up a rock that laid by the lake, me copying.

Michael threw his rock first. In eight skips, it had landed on the other side of the lake.

No way I could beat that.

I stretched back my hand.

Ready 

Set

“You’re doing it wrong.” Michael said.

“I don’t know how to skip rocks.” I admitted, my cheeks going red. Michael laughed.

“Here let me teach you.” He said. He took my arm in his hands and pulled it back into an upside down L.

“You got a good grip on the rock?” He asked. I nodded.

“Now bring your arm forward and straighten it at the same time, and release the rock.” He said.

To be honest, we went through about five rocks before I threw my arm forward, let go of the rock, and it bounced across the water four times before sinking.

I put my arms up.

“I did it!” I yelled.

Michael crossed his arms. 

“You did, but you didn’t beat me.” He smirked.

I punched him playfully in the arm for that one.


	7. The Ball

Chapter 7: Michael’s POV

We left the lake around six, and got back by six thirty. I had won every rock skipping competition.

My parents had dinner prepared when we arrived home, so we ate. We really spent the rest of the day in the hotel. 

Jeremy had offered me some comic book he packed, so I spent my time reading them, Jeremy toyed around on his 3ds, and my parents watched whatever was playing on TV.

———

The next day was really the same as he evening before, and it wasn’t until about an hour after lunch that Mombee had turned off her TV, and said it was time we all get ready.

We each took our suits and dresses from the closet and sat them on bed.

My parents both went first.

Momae, and then Mombee, both took an hour each.

But the hour paid off, the two couldn’t stop staring at eachother afterward.

Momae’s dress was a light blue, and it nearly reached down to the floor. On the bottom we’re small flower like designs, and the dress had a lace back. Her hair was done in a very fancy styled bun.

Mombee’s dress was forest green with ruffles, and was sleeveless, but she did wear a green shawl. She had her hair down, but curled.

I then went in next. I had picked out a red vest, with a white shirt under it. With it I wore black pants, white socks, black shoes, and to top it off, a pink bow tie.

I adjusted my bow tie before looking into the mirror.

I felt different. I felt more mature than I’ve felt in my life. I wasn’t used to wearing formal clothing, just my usual red hoodie, with jeans and white sneakers. 

I walked out, and everyone looked over.

Jeremy smiled. My parents had the biggest need smiles on their faces I’ve ever seen.

“You look so lovely, Michael. Soature. Oh, I miss the days when you were just a curious little boy.” Momae looked like she was going to start crying.

“You look, great Michael!” Jeremy said, sitting up with his own suit.

I smiled.

“Thanks.” Was all a I could say.

Jeremy walked into the bathroom, as he was the last to get changed. We had about half an hour before we had to go.

In about twenty minutes we heard the Bathroom door open, and footsteps. I turned around. 

Jeremy came walking into the room. He looked.....Beautiful. I took note of my cheeks starting to heat up.

Wait hold on.

I did not just think that. I shook my head slightly to get the thought away. I looked back at Jeremy.

Jeremy wore a big blue formal coat. Under the coat was a white buttoned shirt, and around his neck sat a black bow tie. He also had black pants, white socks, and black shoes. His hair, which usually sat to the side of his head, but you could still call it a bang, covered one of his eyes.

“Let’s get going if you guys are ready.” Momae said. Jeremy and I nodded, and we left the hotel.

As Momae drive us, Mombee opened up the card and started listing names of songs.

Eventually she got to a song named, “I wanna dance with somebody.” 

Jeremy and I looked over at eachother the second she said it. That was our song. It was our favorite song since Highschool.

I leaned over and to whisper into Jeremy’s ear.

“Save that dance for me.” I whispered. Jeremy chuckled and nodded. I smiled.

Momae eventually stopped the car.

We were here.

The house was big. And when a I mean big, this house was a mansion. I had no idea this high school friend was so rich.

We walked up the steps, and Mombee rang the doorbell.

The doorknob turned.

Jeremy and I both had to stop ourselves from gasping, screaming, or a combination of both when we saw who opened the door.

It was Christine. Jeremy’s Ex.

She wore a bright pink of the shoulder dress that sparkled, red slip on shoes, and her hair was very long, but still very black. 

She waved, but her eyes remained on one person.

Jeremy.

She shook Momae and Mombee’s hands as they greeted her and walked inside. She stopped when Jeremy came up.

“Hi Jeremy!” She said. Same cheery voice. “I can’t believe it’s You! You’ve matured so much since Highschool! You look so handsome!”

Why was she flirting with him? He was her ex!

Jeremy’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. 

“It’s nice to see you two. You yourself have matured as well.” Jeremy replied.

Christine smiled a big smile. She then looked over at me.

“Oh! Michael! I didn’t see you!” She said.

“Hello there.” I said politely as I could, but even she could tell the hint of dislike in my voice, because her smile twitched slightly.

Christine’s eyes went straight back to Jeremy.

“I’m surprised you two are still friends after all this time! It’s incredible!” She said. I was trying my hardest not to glare.

“Yeah. I haven’t left Mixhael’s side since the squip. He’s always been my player two.” Jeremy replied happily. I showed off my smirk to christine very briefly. She certainly saw it. Her eyebrows furrowed for jut half a second before putting back on her smile.

“Well that’s pretty cool! I wish I had a strong friendship like that. Well come on in, make yourselves at home. We have a few more guests arriving before the dance begins.” Christine beckoned is both in.

In about half an hour the dance had begun. 

Music started playing.

Everyone grabbed a partner and began to dance.

Somewhere in the crowd I saw two boys that looked like....Jake and Rich. Yep. Rich was still a shortie. But he looked way more adult than the Rich I remember.

My parents were out on the floor spinning eachother around.

Jeremy had disappeared into the crowd.

I was alone. Player two had left the game.

I looked around. I saw Christine. She was at the side of the ballroom. Suddenly she perked up. What was she staring at. She walked across the dance floor. My eyes followed her. She stopped and held out her hand. She was asking someone to dance. I couldn’t tell who was there because someone else was standing in front of the scene.

My eyes stopped dead when I saw Christine walk out to the dance floor, hand in hand, with Jeremy. My heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it sped up. 

The two started dancing.

Christine was starting up a conversation. Jeremy laughed and talked to her. Jeremy’s cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

I glared. My eyebrows furrowed, and there was anything but a smile on my face.

My own blood was heating up. Everything was on fire. My eyes watched their every move.

I did not like Christine.

She was making Jeremy blush, laugh, and talk. I was his best friend. Shouldn’t I be doing that instead?

“Grrr.” I immediately covered my mouth. Now fucking way I just growled like that.

I was done watching these two flirt. I stormed out of the room, found a door, and went outside to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealing your man


	8. The event behind the mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happpy?

Chapter 8: Jeremy’s POV 

I was having a lot of fun, dancing with Christine. She was laughing as well as I twirled her.

She looked back at me as we continued dancing.

“Jeremy, it’s honestly so wonderful to see you again. I haven’t seen you in five years! You really have gotten quite handsome.” She said. I blushed.

“It’s great to see you too, Christine. I know this may sound rude, but, how did you get here? I mean in this mansion with formal dresses and parties?” I replied.

“Oh, well, At School Of Visual Arts, I studied Theatre. I learned how to make Theatre props, and more about acting. I’ve been acting since eighth grade, and Theatre has become my passion. I’ve been acting for a musical in a small Theatre in Buffalo, and we were finally acknowledged. We’ve moved onto Broadway a few months ago, and our show has grown into a big success!” She said happily.

“That’s great, that you’re pursuing your dream. I’ve stayed in Jersey with Michael all this time, together, with his parents, we run an arcade.” I said. Christine nodded. 

“I knew you’re job would have something to do with video games, you really haven’t changed, have you?” Christine giggled.

She continued to giggle as I picked her up and spun her, like I did with Michael.

Speaking of Michael, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was slouched by the wall, arms crossed. I couldn’t see his eyes due to the light reflecting off his glasses.

But after I put Christine down and looked again, Michael was gone. I spun my head around the room.

“Who are you looking for?” Christine asked.

“Michael. I don’t see him. He was here a moment ago, now he’s gone.” I said.

“I’m sure Michael’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he just had to go to the bathroom.” Christine said, she was started to frown.

I waited until the song finished, when I let go of Christine.

“I’m gonna go look for Michael, if that’s alright?” I told her.

She sighed disappointedly. 

“Sure.” She said, all of the cheer and bubble gone from her voice.

With that I left the room.

I looked around, and saw the open door that led outside. I dashed out of the door.

“If I was Michael, where would I be?” I asked myself.

I started walking around. Looking around.

I stopped when I heard a sigh. It came from the back. I walked over there, and sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

“Michael?” I asked. He snapped up at his name. He looked at me, and had what I could see, might have been a glare on him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a cold tone in his voice.

“I could ask you the same question. I saw you were gone, and I came to find you. Why aren’t you enjoying yourself, and dancing with somebody?” I replied.

I saw a tiny smile form on Michael’s face when I said I came to find him, the smile disappeared quickly, but it still appeared.

“I’m out here because I have no one to dance with Jeremy. You’re my only friend.” He said, the glare returned.

I forgot we were losers. I frowned.

“Look, Michael. I’m sorry for leaving you out there. Christine just car up to me and well, we just started dancing.” I apologized, though I secretly thought Michael was being ridiculous, but I didn’t want to start a fight. Michael looked away.

We stood there silently. But then we heard it.

That familiar music, to that familiar song.

I wanna dance with somebody, by Whitney Houston.

Michael and I looked right at eachother. I smiled. Michael smiled too.

He got off the wall and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

“May I have this dance? You do owe me one.” He said.

I laughed, and he smiled more.

“I’d be delighted.” I said, as I put my hand into his.

We waited for the beat and started dancing. We went faster, and soon started turning, and spinning and having a good time to the beat.

“Jeremy....I wanted to thank you, for coming out here for me.” Michael whispered.

“Your welcome.” I replied, also whispering.

No one talked after that. We just danced.

I felt strange feelings, dancing with Michael.

I had danced with people before, but what I felt with Michael was something I had trouble to explain.

I felt.....safe. I felt like melting chocolate, and Michael was stirring me around the area, and I went with it. My heart beat was picking up, and my cheeks were heating up. I didn’t know why.

Soon came a point when Michael put his hands on my waist and lifted me into the air, twirling me, and I could get a full view of his sparkling brown eyes, with a smile that matched it so well. I couldn’t help but smile back.

The song soon came into an end. We stared at eachother for a few seconds, before Michael let go of me, still smiling. I myself was smiling too.

“We should get back to the house, people are going to wonder where we are.” I said, pointing my thumb to the building right behind the both of us.

I turned around and started to walk back, but stopped when a hand grabbed me. I turned around to see it was Michael’s hand that had landed on my shoulder.

His other hand rested on my shoulder.

“Please.” He whispered. “Let’s just stay here.” 

I was confused. Michael was looking right into my eyes.

His face was getting very close to mine. I didn’t know what he was doing.

I shut my eyes tightly.

Suddenly, I felt something land on my lips. I opened my eyes to see that Michael was kissing me.

Michael. Was. Kissing. Me. 

Holy shit. I felt like everything in me had drained from my head, my heart was beating even faster.

I was so shocked that I immediately broke the kiss and covered my mouth with my hands, staring wide eyed at him.

Michael’s eyes opened when I broke the kiss. His eyes also widened when he saw my shocked face.

No one said anything for a few seconds.

My hands still covering my mouth, I looked up at Michael.

“J-Jeremy.....I-“ He started.

“I’m gonna...go back inside.” I squeaked. 

I then turned around and started to run. A million new thoughts circled my head. But I heard Michael’s voice in the distance.

“Jeremy? Jeremy wait! Jeremy please come back! Jeremy!”

I continued to run, I had almost made it to the door, when I heard a very loud scream from Michael. I stopped. I turned around. It was silent. It worried me.

I quietly crept back to the back, and peeked through the side. 

Michael was on the ground. His head was buried in his arms, which were resting on his knees.

I was going to say something, but Michael spoke up.

“I can’t believe....” He kept choking. “I can’t believe....I actually thought....I’d have a chance with him. He’s the perfect man. Who am I? I....I’m just a pathetic looser.” He said.

My heart absolutely broke. Michael loves me, and I had to run off like an idiot, and now he probably thinks I don’t care about him. But the truth is.....

The truth is....

What is the truth? 

I looked back on every memory Michael and I had. We always had a strong relationship. But I never knew that feelings were developed. When were they?

Michael came back for me even after I left him at the Halloween Party.

Michael had my back when no one else did.

His eyes lit up whenever he saw me. 

He never thought it was weird when we used to camp out in the same bed at sleepovers back in Highschool and middle school.

Michael wanted a dorm with me.

Michael wanted to live with me.

Michael was always happy to see me.

Michael loves me.

I was always happy to see Michael. 

My heart beat picked up whenever I was with him.

My cheeks grew warm when we were together.

I could fall asleep with him and his extremely comfortable hoodie. (Believe me, I have before.)

I felt comfortable around him.

I felt safe being with him.

I....

I love Michael.

The truth is, Michael loves me. And I love him back.

I walked towards Michael. and stopped by him. He looked up to me. I bent down and reach out my hand. He sniffed, glanced at me one more time, before taking and it and standing up.

“Jeremy....I’m so sorry. That was too much of me to just kiss you like that. I just.... Will things be awkward with us now?”

I shook my head.

“I accept the apology, Michael, and yes, things will be awkward, but it’ll melt away. You honestly think I’m going to break our relationship over one kiss?” I asked, and luckily, that made him smile a bit and breathe out a small laugh.

“I also have a question for you.” I continued.

“Ask away.” He said quietly.

“Have you ever thought, that maybe I had feelings for you too?” I asked. He paused.

“I thought I might have had a chance. But not exactly. Jeremy, you’re beautiful, and I’m well...average. You’re kind, and funny, and playful, and I’m a person who gets stoned in their basement for fun. So many girls want you....like....Christine.” 

Michaels voice cracked when he said Christine’s name. His fist had also clenched.

If we were in a different situation, I definitely would have smirked and teased him about his jealousy, but I didn’t do it. I let him continue.

“Christine is perfect for you, Jeremy. When you two were dating, you were beaming. You were so happy. And I thought...” Michael paused. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again. He sniffed.

“I thought.....when you had Christine, why did you need me?” Michael was quietly sobbing.

My heart shattered even more. 

“Michael...” I said sadly. He kept his head down, still crying.

He must have stormed out when he saw Christine and I dancing. I feel terrible. This all felt like the Halloween Party all over again. But this time, I’m not leaving Michael alone. I’m going to stay right by his side.

I took my hand, and Michael jumped a bit as I placed it onto his cheek.

I used my thumb to wipe his tears off of his handsome face.

“Let me decide who I want to be with.” I said quietly.

I smiled, and Michael set his own hand on top of mine, his eyes closed as he calmed himself down.

My heart beat once again picked up when he opened his eyes again and brought my hand thatbwas in his down onto his shoulder.

This was happening. And now, I wanted it to happen.

I brought other arm onto his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his chin on my head.

Michael was smiling at me again. His beautiful chocolates brown eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and I was at a loss for words when I looked into them. So sweet, and pure. Just like chocolate.

Michael started leaning in towards me, and now, I did too.

I sprung up as I felt fireworks shoot through me when he kissed me. My hands left his shoulders and placed themselves on his neck. I felt warm. I felt myself get filled with the love Michael and I put into the kiss. His hands were running across my back, and it felt very soothing.

He broke the kiss and we both breathed in, in need of oxygen. I had never felt so happy than I did now. I was content. All my life I was looking for someone who would fall in love with me, when really, the person I needed was standing right next to me the whole time.

Michael then pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged him back. I was excited to do this again when Michael would be in his comfortable and soft hoodie.

“I love you, Jeremy.” Michael said, his voice of pure honesty.

“Michael, I love you too.” I replied happily.

He let go of me, and we walked back to the mansion, my hand was in his and our fingers were intertwined with each other. 

Everything felt perfect in the moment. I loved Michael. Michael loved me. I hoped dad was watching us and smiling. 

Michael and I walked back into the dance room, and saw the stage was cleared and no music wa splaying. We were out so long, we didn’t realize the ball had ended. Christine was out onstage, and she was giving out thank yous. We both tuned in to what she had to say.

“Now that I’ve got all of that cleared. I have a secret to reveal to you all.” She said. We all looked at eachother and listened in.

“There’s a reason this party was held. This was secretly a dance to test who would be my ideal date.” Christine said.

People started mumbling. I stared at Michael in disbelief. No way she did this because she was looking for a boyfriend. 

Way.

“And after meeting everyone, I have chosen someone. The person I choose. Is.....” Christine waited.

I shrugged down. I had a feeling.....

“Jeremy Heere!” Christine called.

Fuck. Michael was glaring at Christine.

People started talking, and clapping. Some people searched around the room including Christine. 

My head started to feel light and airy. 

I felt someone touch my shoulder. And I saw a distorted version of Michael’s face. He asked me something. I couldn’t make it out. I was getting dizzy.

I fell. Someone caught me. I don’t know who. The last thing I saw was some heads, and people’s faint screams as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Christine.


	9. Wake Up

Chapter 9: Michael’s POV

I gasped quietly. I was equally as shocked as Jeremy was to hear Christine call his name for her “ideal date.”

Even though she doesn’t know that Jeremy and I had kissed behind the mansion, I still glared.

I looked over to Jeremy who kept staring wide eyed. But then his eyes slowly started to droop, and he started taking mini steps back.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Jeremy? Are you okay?” I asked, concerned. Jeremy looked at me but didn’t reply. He couldn’t seem to reply. Did he even hear me.

And then fell backwards. I fell down onto my knees and luckily caught him before his head could hit the ground.

His milky chocolate eyes looked at me for a few moments before shutting, and not opening again.

People started surrounding, and Christine was staring too.

My parents parted through the crowd, and bent down beside me.

They weren’t doctors but Momae listened to his heartbeat, and held his wrist tightly, while counting.

“He’s breathing, and his heartbeat is normal, he’s just unconscious.” Momae announced.

Christine parted through the crowd. I was too worried to glare at her.

“I have a guest bedroom upstairs, we should bring him up to bed.” Christine said. She looked down at Jeremy and I knew what she was going to say, but I beat her to it.

“I’ll carry him. You lead the way, Christine.” I said, standing up with Jeremy in my arms.

She frowned, and walked towards the door, beckoning my parents to follow.

We walked out of the room. I saw familiar and unfamiliar faces staring at us. Rich stood on his top toes whispered into Jake’s ear. Brooke and Chloe were only staring.

We walked up a long case of steps and Christine brought us through a door that revealed a queen sized bed.

Momae, Mombee, and I all went inside. Christine stood outside as Mombee thanked her and closed the door.

I set Jeremy down onto the bed.

Even when he slept, he looked beautiful. 

“Let’s get his shoes and coat off of him, so it’ll be more comfortable.” Momae said.

The two worked on his shoes and I lifted him gently and took off his jacket. My face must have been a dark shade of red, because it was burning up.

We set his shoes and socks down on the floor, and I hung his coat by the door. I also took off his bow tie, and hung it on top of the coat.

When we were finsihed Momae pulled up a chair.

“Michael, Angie, you two can go back to the dance, if you’d like. I keep watch over Jeremy.” Momae said.

I shook my head.

“You two go back to the dance and enjoy yourselves. I watch Jeremy.” I said.

Momae smiled and stood from the chair, and I took her place.

She went to Mombee and took her hand.

“When Jeremy wakes up, let us know, and we’ll bring him back to the hotel, Ok?” Momae said.

“Ok.” I agreed. Mombee Smiled.

“Our man is so responsible. Where’s our little guy from fifteen years ago?” She joked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

“We love you Michael.” Mombee said.

“I love you too.” I said. They then opened the door and left. When they opened the door, I saw Christine had left too. Hey closed the door behind them.

My eyes went back to Jeremy. I stood up and picked him up. I then pulled back he covers, put him into bed, and then tucked him in.

I sat back down and took Jeremy’s hand into mine. I quietly watched to see if anything would happen. If Jeremy would move, or cough, or anything. I waited a few minutes. Nothing. He didn’t move an inch.

I sighed. He was okay, but that didn’t stop me from becoming worried. 

“Wake up, Jeremy.” I whispered softly into his ear. “Please....you just gotta. I love you....we’ve gone so far together. Don’t rush yourself. But don’t take too long. We’ve both waited long enough already to fall in love, don’t you agree?”

I could feel tears begin to prick my eyes but I wiped them away. I continued to look at Jeremy. He hadn’t moved at all. His light brown hair shined with the light. 

I looked down at his closed eyelids. I really missed those milky chocolate eyes that I could look into.

I leaned in, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

I then heard a knock on the door. I squeezed Jeremy’s hand, before letting go, and going to the door, opening it. I did not like what I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just guess


	10. Eavesdropping in to say hi

Chapter 10: Jeremy’s POV

I felt my hand being taken. Where was I? Everything was dark. Was I in a dark room? Or maybe I couldn’t open my eyes. I had a massive headache. I couldn’t see, but I could hear. And I heard someone speaking softly into my ear.

“Wake up, Jeremy.” Someone whispered. “Please....you just gotta. I love you....we’ve gone so far together. Don’t rush yourself. But don’t take too long. We’ve both waited long enough already to fall in love, don’t you agree?”

I knew that voice. It was Michael. What was happening? My thoughts were suddenly stopped when I felt a pair of lips press against my cheek. My chest fluttered, and my heartbeat picked up once again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I felt Michael squeeze my hand before letting go, and I heard footsteps walk towards the door. I opened my eyes. 

Everything was blurry at first. I could tell that I was in a bed, but I couldn’t tell what room I was in, or which house I was in. All I recognized was my blue coat handmging on the wall, and Michael. But eventually they cleared just as I saw Michael open the door. 

In walked Christine. She had slightly bent eyebrows and a half frown. It was hard to tell her emotion, but I saw that Michael looked distressed. I saw Michael frown for a second, but closed my eyes as they turned their heads to look at me.

It’s pretty rude to eavesdrop, but fuck it. I want to know why Christine’s here.

I heard footsteps walk toward me, and then a soft and small hand on my forehead. It was probably Christine’s. Michaels hand was more rough, but fits perfectly into my own.

“How’s he doing?” Christine asked.

“He’s unconscious, but he’s breathing normally. When he wakes up, my parents and I are going to leave.” Michael replied.

“Why did he faint? What did you do to him?” Christine asked quietly, as if she was hoping Michael wouldn’t hear. Well, this was certainly a new side to her.

“I did nothing!” Michael snapped. 

“Then tell me why he fainted.” Christine argued.

“I don’t know exactly, but I think I have an idea. Christine.” Michael yelled.

“Are you accusing me? I did nothing!” Christine argued. 

Footsteps walked towards me and sat down in the chair, I’m guessing it was Michael.

He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb around on it. 

Christine must have seen it.

“Why are you....” She asked for a second. “Do you love him?” She suddenly asked.

“I do.” Michael said right after she asked.

“So you’re gay?” She asked. 

Michael said nothing, but I’m assuming he nodded. Michael was indeed very gay. And he was gay for me. And I was bisexual for him.

“You think you’re going to date him? You think he loves you back?” Christine asked.

“Yes.” Michael whispered. But he didn’t sound very confident with his answer. Christine chuckled.

“I knew it.” Christine said. “He doesn’t love you. He pities you. You’re a guy who’s an employee for an arcade who gets stoned in his basement and calls it fun. Jeremy just participates because he’s the only part of a normal life you have left. You’re parents aren’t normal, you’re not normal. Your real parents didn’t even want you.” Christine hissed.

I had never seen this side of Christine before. But thank god I have. She was always such a bubbly, happy person. I never knew....she was like this.

I heard Michael sigh. His grip on my hand got tighter.

“I’ll be taking my leave.” Christine said.

Footsteps walked away from me, stopped, paused, and then the door flew shut.

I heard Michael sniff. Oh god, Michael. Don’t cry.

“I love you Jeremy.” Michael whispered once more. “But Christine’s right. You would do so much better without me. I have money, but not as much as Christine does. You’re so handsome, and I’m just....I’m fat, and absolutely hideous. I love you, Jeremy Heere, but....Christine is better for you.” Michael sniffed again. I could hear him crying.

I felt lips gently touch my own. This time, I opened my eyes, and kiss him back. Michael’s eyes widened. And he pulled away. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back as I gently squeezed his hand.

“I’ve been up this whole time, Michael.” I whispered. His smile vanished sand was replaced with a very surprised look.

“So you heard all of it?” Michael asked.

“Since you opened the door for Christine.” I answered.

Michael nodded.

“Michael, Christine is wrong about you. I love you. I’ve never felt luckier to have met you. And Michael....you’re wrong about yourself. Michael Mell, you’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful portrait life has painted. You’re a masterpiece, Michael Mell. A true, masterpiece. And there will never be another painting like yours. You’re also funny, and sweet. You come back for me even when I let you down. You’re beautiful in so many different ways.” I said. 

I really meant it. Michael is the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on. Though he does have a habit of making fun of and teasing me whenever I lose a game with him, I know he loves me deeply.

“But she’s right about everything else. She’s rich, Jeremy. I don’t have all that money. All I have is an arcade. You would be better off dating her.” Michael said sadly.

I brought my hands onto Michael’s cheeks. I looked right into his eyes.

“It’s not because of money that I love you. I love you for you. And, I’m the one who decides who I date.” I said.

Michael smiled. He brought his own hands onto my cheeks. We then leaned in and kissed eachother again. Every kiss with Michael feels new, and pleasant.

When a I pulled away from the kiss and looked back at Michael.

“Now that I’ve seen her true colors, I can tell you, I’m never going to date Christine again.” I said.

Michael giggled. He then stood up.

“I’ll be back. I’m gonna go get my parents, and we’ll get out of here.” 

I watched Michael leave.

About five minutes later he returned with his parents. I put my shoes and coat back on, and we left the mansion.

I saw Christine staring as we left.

When we got back to hotel, Michael and I flopped onto the bed.

“You two should get to bed. It’s been a big night.” Marcie said.

We both nodded, and after taking a shower each, we got into bed next to eachother, and pulled the covers over both of us. We were up for about 30 more minutes, as Michael went deeper into his comic book, and I continued to the next gym battle in Pokémon. We held hands under the covers, and it felt sweet. Soon we put our things away, and turned the lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s not what you think


	11. Swimming

Chapter 11: Michael’s POV

I opened my eyes, and sat up, stretching. Thoughts of last night came to my mind, and I smiled to myself.

I had kissed my best friend.

I thought Jeremy would hate me forever when I kissed him out of nowhere. But I was wrong. That second kiss was a very new and wonderful experience. I had never kissed anyone before. Jeremy has kissed a few girls in his past, including Christine, but I was the first boy. And hopefully, I’ll be the only boy...

Woah, woah, woah! Jeremy and I aren’t even dating yet! I shouldn’t get cocky.

Well maybe a little cocky about the victory I scored last night.

I looked over to my side, and saw Jeremy sleeping. 

I liked to sleep with the blankets covering all of my body except my head while curled up in a ball, and Jeremy slept with his arms over his head, and his chest sticking out of the blankets, with his lower half of his body under the covers.

I could hear my parents talking excitedly in the bathroom. They always got ready together.

I leaned down, and kissed Jeremy’s head. Jeremy’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Goodmorning, Mikey.” Jeremy said in a scratchy morning voice.

“Gooodmorning, Jer.” I said.

We both got out of bed, just as my parents walked out of the bathroom. They both smiled at us.

“Hey! It’s good thing you’re up, because we forgot to tell you last night.” Momae said.

“Last night, Michael, when you were watching over Jeremy, Christine was talking to us.” Mombee said.

I looked over to Jeremy and knew he and I both had an idea of what she talked to them about.

“Christine wants us back at her mansion at 5:30 this afternoon! She says she has something important to ask Jeremy!” Momae said excitedly.

Jeremy frowned.

I sighed.

Of course it wasn’t over.

“We’re gonna go to the lake today, if that’s alright?” Jeremy suddenly asked. We weren’t planning on going, but I knew Jeremy wanted to talk.

“Sure boys. Just be back by four thirty.” Mombee said. 

With that, we left the hotel. We were silent as we walked through the field, and Jeremy didn’t speak up until we reached the lake.

“Christine’s gonna ask me to date her.” Jeremy immediately said, and started to pace around.

I took a rock and threw it. It skipped across the water five times before sinking.

“Well, that’s obvious.” I said, taking another rock.

“What do you think will happen when I say no?” He asked.

“She’ll leave you alone, hopefully.” I said.

“But she has money. She might be able to use it against me I s one way.” Jeremy said.

I looked back at Jeremy.

“People will think she’s pathetic if she bring that reason to Court to sue you. You’ll be okay. She might send an angry mob on us, but we’ll get through it. Together.” I said.

“But what about the arcade’s repuatation? She could do something that would make people turn against it.” Jeremy said. That made me look up.

“We’ll....we’ll find a way around it if it comes to that.” I replied.

Truthfully, I didn’t know. That arcade was our only place. Our only job. If we lost it....what would we do? I don’t want to know.

I sigh. It was hot and cloudy out. 

“I’m going for a swim.” I said. Jeremy looked at me.

I took off my shoes, sweatshirt, and shirt. You would think that Jeremy would be a blushing mess, but no. He’s seen me shirtless before. We’re best friends. We don’t care what appearance we’re in infront of eachother. Our limit goes up to boxers, however, so get your damn mind outta the gutter.

I then walked into the lake. It felt good and cool. I continued walking as my pants got wet, and soon my whole body was in. I dove in, and felt the water run across my face as I swam around. 

I came back up for air, and saw Jeremy standing and staring, his hands in his pockets. 

“What are your parents gonna say when we get back?” Jeremy asked.

I smirked and got out, standing right next to Jeremy. 

“I Don’t care.” I whispered. He rolled his eyes, and smiled.

“Of course you don’t.” Jeremy said.

“You shouldn’t either.” I said.

“What do you-“ He stopped talking as I grabbed his hand and started running.

As I ran, I reached behind me, and picked Jeremy up, holding him as I ran, straight towards the lake.

“Michael!” Jeremy yelled as I began running in, laughing.

Jeremy yelled out as I jumped into the deep part of the lake.

We sang under water for a few seconds, before I came back up.

Jeremy was clinging onto me for dear life. My smirk returned, as he looked up to me and glared. 

“I hate you.” He said.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.” I replied.

I got out after that, and Jeremy shuddered.

“God, this feels uncomfortable.” He said. I threw my shirt back on.

“Take off your shirt.” I said, picking up my hoodie.

“...What?” 

“Just take it off.” 

Jeremy blushed as he took of his blue jacket and striped shirt. I walked over to him and slid my red hoodie onto him.

“Better?” I asked.

“A little.” He said.

“You look so cute in my hoodie, Jeremy.” I said. He blushed. I liked that I had the power do that now.


	12. Will you be my boyfriend?

Chapter 12: Jeremy’s POV

We got back to the hotel and Michael’s parents immediately sent us to the shower. After we both took one, we got redressed, had a small dinner, and then we were out on the road.

The drive was mostly silent. Michael looked out the window. I stared at my folded hands.

Soon we got out of the car, facing Christine’s mansion.

We breathed in, and knocked Momae knocked on the door.

Christine opened it, and smiled. She was in regular clothing too, which made us look normal.

“Come on in.” She said. Her bubble voice was back.

We all walked in, she smiled extra at me but gave Michael a disapproving look.

Christine guided Michael’s parents, and Michael to a different room to do whatever while she talked to me. I knew Michael. There was no doubt in my mind he was going to eavesdrop. We were both guilty of that habit.

Once Christine closed the doors, she turned to me, a smile way to big on her face.

“So, Jeremy, we both know the reason why I called you in here today.” Christine said.

I nodded. 

“Well....I have nothing else to say, so I guess I’ll ask the question.” Christine giggled.

I waited silently.

She breathed in.

“Jeremy....when we were together back in Highschool, I never felt more joy in my life. Everyday I got up, and out of bed, and I was always looking forward to seeing you.” Christine paused. “Well, you and Play rehearsal.” She giggled.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I stayed silent.

“I want to feel that joy again...and I think I can with you back in my life. So Jeremy...” Christine took my hand in hers and held onto tight.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She asked.

And there it was. The big question.

I didn’t know what to say in the moment.

If I said yes, I would be with someone I don’t love, but the arcade’s reputation would be safe, and Michael and his parents wouldn’t be financially ruined.

If I said no, I would have Michael, the one I truly loved, but Christine might do something to hurt our arcade.

I thought quick. I thought hard.

And then, I had an answer. My love for Michael was stronger than any video game, than any arcade.

“No.” I said, loud and clear.


	13. You will regret it.

Chapter 13: Michael’s POV

I was listening and peeking a bit theough the door.

Christine was describing to Jeremy about how happy she felt whenever she was with him...and blah blah blah.

And then she asked it.

Will you be my boyfriend? That was what she asked.

Jeremy paused. He was thinking over his decision, and Christine was staring at him, impatient for an answer.

It made my blood boil. I know Jeremy loved me, but that wouldn’t stop my hatred for Christine.

Jeremy finally looked at Christine. I paused.

“Please, Jeremy. Please...” I whispered. I didn’t know what the right decision was, but it was whatever decision Jeremy made.

“No.” Jeremy said loud enough for me to hear.

Yes! He said no! Thank god! I wanted to run out there, and pull Jeremy into a tight hug, and spin him around the room, kissing him silly, but now wasn’t the time. Later.

Christine looked taken aback. Like she hadn’t expected that answer. Her eyes darted around the room, and her cheeks started to flush in embarrassment. She then looked back at Jeremy.

“Are-Are you sure?” She asked uncertainly.

Jeremy nodded, smiling.

“I’m 100% sure I do not want to date you again, Christine.” Jeremy said, his voice full of complete honesty and certainty. 

Christine looked down in hurt for a moment. Jeremy knew I was eavesdropping, and his eyes went to me for a moment, asking if he should check to see if she was alright. But before I could shake my head, Christine looked back up.

A glare was now on her face. She was staring at Jeremy with a newfound hatred.

“I cannot believe you are that stupid to turn down a perfectly fine young woman.” She choked out. “We were the couple everyone envied. We were the couple your own best friend envied. How could you?” 

“I’m not stupid, Christine. I do not love you, and now, I don’t believe I ever will again.” Jeremy said shortly. “I did not turn down a perfectly fine young woman. I turned down you.” He added. Christine backed away a bit and put her hand up to her chest and acted all offended. 

She started to throw a hissy fit afternoon that. She paced around the room, muttering how stupid Jeremy and everyone else in the world was. What a brat.

“I’ll be getting Michael, and his parents, and we will be leaving now.” Jeremy said, and he began to walk towards me, but Christine grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“You are the most obnoxious, selfish, and pitiful man I’ve ever met! You were nothing, without me! You were playing hot wheels with the loser in the red sweatshirt! You’re just like him. A pathetic loser, the farthest he’s got to in life was a puny arcade! Look at me! I’m going on broadway in a few short months! I’m everything, and you two will forever be nothing.” She yelled.

I glared. How dare she talk to Jeremy like that! 

She turned around for second. But then turned back to Jeremy with a devilish grin. 

“You just wait, Jeremy Heere.” She hissed. “By the end of today, your life will be in ruins.” 

She then walked upstairs.

Jeremy stared after her, and then at the ground, thinking about what she said.

I opened the doors and walked towards Jeremy, silently. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort and he turned to me. I smiled warmly.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged him tightly back. His hands were resting on my chest, as his head laid on my shoulder, and my heart beat started to pick up.

“Thank you.” Jeremy whispered.

“Thank you for saying no.” I said.

“I just wanna go back home now. I don’t know what Christine’s gonna do, but I think we should be at the arcade.” Jeremy said quietly.

“I could tell my parents to end our stay early?” I suggested.

Still hugging me, Jeremy nodded. To be honest, I was done with vacation too. 

Jeremy looked up and smiled, before kissing my cheek. I blushed. I then took Jeremy’s cheeks and kissed him gently. He kissed back, and I felt my heart flutter.

Jeremy let go of the hug, and put his hand in mine. We walked back into the room. My parents looked at both of us.

Befor they could ask questions, I spoke up.

“Jeremy’s not feeling to well, we should get back to the hotel.” I said.

“Alright.” Momae said, covering Mombee’s mouth as she was about to speak.

We left the mansion, and got back into our car, and we drove back to the hotel.

We spent the remainder of the day cooped up in bed.

I got onto my laptop, and Jeremy decided to use use my hoodie and I as a pillow, so I had one arm wrapped around him.

Momae and Mombee has agreee to leave by the next morning. 

But currently, my parents were staring at us curiously.

After about twenty minutes, Momae finally spoke up. 

“Ok, Are you two dating or not?”


	14. I like the sound of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you doing
> 
> I just realized I promised no angst but there’s actually going to be angst.
> 
> Fml.
> 
> Oof

Chapter 14: Jeremy’s POV

I sat up in surprise, and Michael and I both stared at what Marcie had said.

Angie tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just, we were suspicious. You two were holding hands earlier! I’ve never seen people hold hands unless they’re in a relationship.” She laughed.

“I’ve seen you two sleep in the same bed, but never snuggling.” Marcie added on.

Michael was going red. I could feel my cheeks heat up too.

“No, we’re not dating.” I said. Michael looked at me as soon as I said that, confusion and what I saw was hurt in his eyes.

I took Michael’s hand and squeezed it, to let him know I didn’t mean what he thought, and he calmed down.

“Yet.” I added on. Michael’s face was even redder.

“Yet?” Both Angie and Marcie repeated at the same time.

I nodded.

They looked at eachother, than back at us, smiling.

“So, are you two...?” Angie trailed off.

I got what she was saying, and nodded, Michael did the same.

“Our boy has finally found someone!” Marcie yelled out.

Michael hid under the covers, while I started giggling.

“It’s not official...” Michael’s voice was muffled as his red face was buried deep into the covers.

“Well, why haven’t your two made it official? We made it official the minute after we kissed for the first time! You don’t need our permission? Go on! Date eachother! We already know everything about you, Jeremy. You’re a great man, we both think you can date Michael.” Angie said.

They both got up.

“I remember our moment being special, so we’ll leave you alone. We’ll bring up some food from downstairs.” Marcie said, and they went out of the hotel room.

I looked at Michael lovingly.

Michael was now blushing.

He slipped out of bed, and so did I.

“This is awkward.” Michael blurted, and we both snickered.

Michael took my hands in his and smiled at me. I pressed my hands into his. A perfect fit. 

Michaels eyes had complete joy and happiness in them.

“Jeremy, can you be my boyfriend?” Michael said, loudly, and confidently.

I put my finger up to my chin, pretending to be in thought.

“Well, I don’t know, you can be my boyfriend, but only if you will be my boyfriend?” I told him.

He giggled.

“I will be your boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?” He finally asked.

“Yes!” I said.

Michael smiled wider than ever, as he picked me up and spun me around in two circles, laughing in joy.

I was laughing. I was happy. Michael and I were in a relationship. I am the boyfriend of Michael Mell. That Michael Mell? The one with the comfortable red hoodie, beautiful chocolate eyes, and soft brown hair? The one and only.

Michael set me down, and I kissed him right away, he kissed me back in less than a second. My first kiss with my boyfriend, Michael.

My boyfriend, Michael. I like the sound of that.

I hugged him right after we kissed, and I felt comfort in having his arms wrapped around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his chin on my head.

We could have stayed in that position for forever if Angie and Marcie hadn’t come in.

We parted and looked at them. There faces seemed scared.

What happened?

“Boys, pack everything. We’re leaving in thirty minutes.” Marcie said.


	15. The Tweets

Chapter 15: Michael’s POV

Jeremy and I both just stared when my parents bursted in and told us we’re had to leave tonight. 

“What happened?” Jeremy finally said.

“We just heard news, and we checked twitter, and well, you should see for yourself.” Momae handed her phone to me. I took a look at the tweet she was talking about.

Christine Canigula✔️

She did something. This was what she meant. I read it aloud.

“I am utterly disgusted with the people who own Arcade Mell. Their terrible, cruel son Michael Mell had sexually harassed me last night at my Highschool reunion. He gave innaprpriate gestures, and even went as far as to rub himself against me. Sexual harrassmemt is not okay. We must stand against this.” 

I almost dropped the phone. I stared in shock at my parents.

“Michael did not do that. She’s lying.” Jeremy said. 

“We more than trust that Michael would never do that.” Mombee said.

“I’m gay, why would I do that to a woman, or even have eyes for a woman at all?” I added on.

“But I’m wondering why she sent it out. She was so nice.” Momae reasoned. 

Jeremy and I glanced at eachother, and Jeremy nodded at me.

“Christine isn’t who you think she is.” I said.

I told my parents the whole story, start, to finish.

Mombee nodded.

“I see.” She said.

“We have to get going, before ranters come and tear down our arcade.” Momae said. “Pack your stuff, boys.”

“Michael and I are staying.” Jeremy suddenly announced.

I looked at Jeremy. Momae looked at Jeremy. Mombee looked at Jeremy. Everyone wa spooning at Jeremy.

“If we go back to New Jersey, to be met with people who are angry with Michael, it won’t be safe. They don’t know we’re here.” Jeremy explained. “And also, I plan on going to Chrostine’s house tomorrow morning for answers.” 

Momae and Mombee were hesitant.

“Are you sure you boys will be okay on your own?” Momae asked nervously.

We both nodded.

“Alright, we’ll sign ourselves out, and you two will stay.” Mombee confirmed.

The two spent twenty minutes packing, we helped.

Soon their suitcases were stuffed, and they were at the door.

They hugged Jeremy, and took turns kissing my forehead.

“Please, stay in contact, and stay safe.” Mombee said.

“Same for you two.” I replied. “I love you.” I said.

“We love you both as well. Bye.” Momae said, and the two left.

Jeremy and I settled ourselves into bed.

I scrolled through my phone.

My twitter notifications were forming as quickly as a fire.

I went onto twitter, and scrolled through hundreds of tweets that were being sent to me.

Death threats.

So many.

“Kill yourself.”

“I will fucking stab you when I find you!!”

“Go to hell.”

“You’re a sexist pig!”

“Kill yourself.”

“Kill yourself.”

“Kill yourself.”

I couldn’t tell that I was crying, as my hand couldn’t stop scrolling through all the hateful tweets.

It wasn’t until I was brought back to reality when Jeremy took my phone out of my hands and plopped it onto the counter.

Jeremy took my hand after that, and squeezed it.

I looked into his concerned filled eyes.

“Michael?” He whispered.

“Jeremy, I’m....scared.” I admitted.

Jeremy hugged me from the back, his arms were wrapped around my chest. I felt his head resting on my back.

“I’m scared too Michael. But, we’re together. We’ll make it theough this together. I promise.” Jeremy whispered. “Let’s get some sleep. I’m going to christine’s first thing tomorrow.” 

Though we had two free beds, we both slept in the same one.

We needed eachother right now. 

Who am I kidding? We always needed eachother. Even when we were apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F you Christine y you do dis


	16. The way out of it

Chapter 16: Jeremy’s POV

I woke up the next morning, and immediately got dressed. 

Michael woke up as I was making breakfast for the two of us.

“You didn’t wake me up?” He immediately asked as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

“I have to get to Christine’s house. I need answers.” I replied, as I took prepacked meals I made before we left, and placed them into the hotel’s microwave.

“Can’t you wait till later? It’s so early.” Michael stretched.

“The news will be all over her. I need to beat them.” I explained. The microwave started beeping, and I opened it, pulling out a giant plate of food.

“You’re going alone?” Michael got out of bed and walked over.

“It’s not safe for you Michael. You step one foot outside, and people will be all over you.” I said.

Michael sighed.

“So I’m just gonna stay cooped up here until this all goes away?” He pouted when I nodded.

“I know, my request sounds like a lot, but I just care about you, I don’t want to see you get torn to shreds.” I said.

Michael sighed again.

“Fine.” He said. He sat down at a table and took a part of the food I set out.

When we finished breakfast, I put on my shoes.

“I’m leaving now.” I announced.

I walked over to Michael and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you, I’ll be back.” I said, as I turned and started walking to the door.

“Bye.” Michael said, as I opened the door. He had pulled out his comic book.

“Bye.” I closed the door.

I walked down the hallway, and went into the elevator, down into the hobby.

I walked to the parking lot, and got into my car, backing out, and driving to Christine’s house.

It’s time to get answers.

I parked my car and got out, standing in front of Chrsitine’s mansion.

I walked up her steps, and knocked on the door. It was about twenty seconds before it opened. There was Christine.

I had a small glare on my face. She knew why I was here, so she shrugged.

“I warned you.” She said.

“Why’d you do it?” I asked, my arms were crossed. “Why are attacking Michael? This is between you and I.” 

Christine glared.

“So you don’t have a reason?” I snapped. “I see, you’re just a brat who through a hissy fit because I don’t like you, and Michael loves me, so you want revenge.” 

Christine continues to glare. Her cheeks flushed. 

“Is this all You came here for? To call me out? .... Okay fine! That is the reason. Can you leave now?” She admitted.

“Take down the post, and make a new post apologizing.” I growled.

“Not until I’m fully satisfied. Not until I feel you got what you deserve.” Christine had a demon smile on her.

I cracked.

“So now until Michael hurts himself from all the tweets he gets telling him to kill himself?! Is that what satisfied is to you?!” I yelled. “You think Michael deserves death threats?!”

Christine paused and looked up at me.

“Well, I-I didn’t know they were sending him death threats....” she said guiltily.

“Well guess what? Michael was crying yesterday over the hundreds of tweets he got telling him to do terrible things to himself, that it would be good for the world because of you!” I yelled. 

I was panting. Christine looked more guilty than ever.

She looked down.

“Fine, I’ll comply. But on one request.” She said.

“What?” I asked.

“You go out on one date with me tthe night at 5pm.” She said. “I can’t have you, this all I’ve got.” 

“But Michael’s my boyf-“

“Do you want that post taken down?” 

“...fine. 5pm?”

“Yup.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Christine closed the door as I walked down the steps.

—— 

I got back to the hotel, and as a I walked in the room Michael looked up.

“How’d it go?” He asked.

“She said she would take the post down on one condition...” I said.

“Which is?” He asked.

“That I’d go on a date with her.” I said quietly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Michael spoke again.

“What’d you say?” Michael asked, his voice filled with dread.

“I said yes.” I said even quieter.

Michael got off his bed, and sped walked towards the bathroom.

“Michael, wait.” I said as he closed the door. I heard him sliding down.

“Michael, you know I don’t love Christine, I love you. I have to do this for the arcade.” I explained.

Michael was quiet.

“Michael you can stay in there as long as you want, it’s not going to stop me from going.” I said firmly. “I’m leaving by 4:30.” I added on before walking back to the bed.

Eventually, Michael got out of the bathroom and silently joined me on our bed. 

He continued to read into his comic book, I took the time to do myself up. 

I combed my hair so it went infront of one of my eyes, brushed my teeth, and put on an extra layer of deodorant. Who knows what Christine wants.

I put on a more nicer pair of clothing I had and walked out of the bathroom. Michael was mesmerized. He stared in awe as I sat by him. I looked over and smirked.

“You see something you like?” I teased.

He replied with something different.

“You’re always so beautiful....I wished you were dressed up like that for me.” He said quietly, and I blushed.

“Well, I’m dressed for both of you. How’s that?” I said, kissing him right on the nose.

He blushed. “Fair enough.” He said.

Soon 4:30 came, and I got off of our bed.

“I’m gonna head out. See you later.” I said, before gently kissing Michael’s cheek.

He said bye quietly right before I closed the door, and I was off.

Off to an unofficial date.


	17. Memories

Chapter 17: Michael’s POV 

flashbackkkk ~~~

“Damnit!” Jeremy yelled, his hands tightly clutched the controller, as I had won Super Smash Bros for the eighth time.

I chuckled.

We hadn’t played a game like this since September. Since Jeremy got his hands on the Squip. The play incident was only two weeks ago, when the Squip was finally defeated.

Now it was May, and Jeremy and I are finally hanging out again.

But there was a gap. There was a hole in our friendship now. I didn’t feel right, but I know that I just wasn’t ready to completely forgive Jeremy.

He left me on my own for so long, and after the play, we never really....talked about it. We’re just hanging out, and it didn’t feel right.

I turned off Super Smash Bros, and took out the disk, plopping it back into it’s box, and putting it away.

I dug around, looking for a new game as Jeremy watched.

I then pulled out a game. It was pac man

“Hey, remember this, Jeremy? It’s pac man! The first game we ever played together.” I said cheerily, looking over at Jeremy for his reaction.

Jeremy said nothing, he was staring at the game. His evebrows were bent.

I continued.

“Aw man, I’ll never forget the first time we played. I totally beat you! It was hilarious. You were just starting out on video games and you didn’t even know how to use the controller, so you were stuck in one corner, and died in seconds. I was laughing so hard, and-“ I paused as I looked over at Jeremy.

His hands were covering his face, and I saw tears start to run down his face.

I put down the game and crawled over the Jeremy.

“Woah, woah! Are you okay? Did-did I say something? You really have improved a lot at gaming, you’ve gotten a lot better-“

“That’s not it, it’s just...when we played that game we didn’t know much about each other, we were just starting out as friends.” He started.

“...yeah?” I was confused.

“And though we know everything about eachother, I’ve been feeling like that again. Like we’re two strangers playing games. I feel like there’s a rip in this relationship.....and it’s because of me.” Jeremy said.

I listened in. Jeremy continued.

“Mikey....the way I treated you...that day....I was so terrible to you...” He kept pausing, taking in breath.

Well, we were talking about it.

“J-Jer, you that wasn’t you-“

“Yes. It. Was. It was my choice to call you that. I’m tired of blaming other people to get out of mess I created. I’m not doing it anymore. It was all my fault to abandon you, to leave you - I’m such an idiot!” He yelled.

I had put my hand on his shoulder in hopes to comfort him but he tensed up.

“I was just so tired of always being a burden, an, annoying piece of crap, an idiot, an asshole, a loser, that I pushed people away, so they wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore.” 

He he breathed out a fresh bunch of tears.

“I pushed you away.” He choked.

“Jeremy-“

“I honestly don’t get, why you’re still here for me, why you saved me at the play, or even decided that I’m a person worth usuing time with. I made you feel like nothing. I’m an asshole. I’m a piece of chewed up gum that got stepped on by myself.” Jeremy kept talking.

“Michael, I’m so sorry. For betraying you on Halloween, for holding you back from doing amazing things, for always being a waste of your time.” Jeremy fisnhed.

He had curled up in a ball, and his head was buried, as he continued to sob.

I didn’t know what to say. That was what this relationship really needed.

I could only think of one thing.

I grabbed Jeremy and pulled him to me, unfolding him, so he was looking right into my eyes. 

“Jeremy, you are anything but everything you described yourself. Every moment I spend with you I’ve constantly asked myself how I got so lucky to find a friend like you. You’re not a waste of time or space. Jeremy, You mean the absolute world to me, don’t you see how sad I was. I felt empty without you. And now that you’re back, the emptiness had been filled.” I said to him.

He sighed, and I hugged him tightly. 

He slowly wrapped his arms around me.

“Michael....are we okay now?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, we are.” I answered. “You wanna Play pac man when we get out of this hug?” 

“Sure.” Jeremy whispered.

I put the Dosc in, and we continued to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’)
> 
> I didn’t know what to do with this chapter


	18. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is gr88888
> 
> Sorry I haven’t uploaded

Chapter 18: Jeremy’s POV

I had left the hotel, and I was currently on my way to Christine’s mansion.

I parked my car into her incredibly big parking lot.

I got out, and adjusted my outfit, before walking up her steps and knocking on the door. After about twenty seconds, she opened it.

I was dressed casually, but Christine wore a poofy bright purple dress, with purpls transparent short sleeves.

She smiled, I looked away.

“So, how’s this going to play out?” I asked quietly.

“So here’s the plan,” Christine started, she pulled out a piece of paper with things jotted down on it. “We’re going to start off this night, with you joining me in my drama class.” Christine said.

I haven’t done acting since Highschool, so a I was a bit rusty. I nodded, and Christine took my hand, dragging me down the stairs, and into her car. I sat behind the wheel, and Christine took a seat next to me, and we drove off. Christine directed me where to go, and eventually we arrived a fancy looking building.

Christine hopped out of the car and I followed her in. Some girls walked right towards Christine as soon as she walked in.

They started to chat with her. They then took glances at me and whispered to Christine.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just going on a date, that’s all.” Christine said. The girls she talked to giggled, and continued to chat, until a middle aged woman called us all to the floor.

I walked onto the floor, and took a place next to Christine.

“We’ll be continuing on vocals, today.” The teacher started. “When you sing, I want you to use hand gestures, or move around the floor. You must get used to moving around on stage quickly, while keeping your voice on key, and not breaking. Christine, I’d like to see what you’ve practiced, please come up, and show me what you’ve done.” 

Christine walked in front of the class, and started to sing. She was singing a made up song. As she started to twirl around, point her hand in and out, or even jump and down, as she sung a song about her love of play rehearsal. She really did have a good voice, and anyone could tell she was very experienced in Theatre.

When Christine stopped, the whole room clapped, but me. Christine looked to me for a reaction, and frowned a bit when she saw I wasn’t clapping.

“You’ve improved since last time, Christine.” The teacher said. She looked around, and her eyes landed on me.

“You’re new. Let me see what you can do.” She said. I gulped, and walked up infront of the class.

I tried to remember what I did in Highschool. I looked around, and saw Christine give me a thumbs up.

I breathed in and began to sing.

“And there are voices in my ear, I guess these never disappear.” 

I sang, and walked around, pointing around, pointing to my, and throwing my arms everywhere.

I have to say, I really got into it as I sang. It made me feel like I was in Highschool again, performing for a school of teenagers.

I fisniehd the song, and I heard people clap. The claps weren’t as loud and long as Christine’s, but I still blushed.

“Well sir, you’re voice went off key a few times as you walked around, and you could have put more excitement into your walk instead of walking around plainly, but, I can tell you do have experience. You have talent, you just need to clean things up.” The teacher smiled. 

I thanked her, and walked back, next to Christine.

“You were great.” She whispered in my ear.

“Thanks.” I said plainly back.

After an hour, class had ended. I put my cardigan back on, as Christine and I walked out.

“What’s next?” I asked. Christine once again pulled out her list.

“We’re going to Olive Garden next.” She said.

We got back into the car, and I turned on the GPS, I drive as it gave me directions to the restaurant. I parked the car in a parking lot eventually, and we both stepped out, facing the Olive Garden that was infront of us.

Christine once again took my hand, and we both made our way into the restaurant.

We waited about five minutes before we were seated at a table. Christine and I opened our menus, and began flipping through it.

“You know, Jeremy, I’m a bit surprised you’re going through with this.” Christine started.

I wanted to roll my eyes and say something rude, but I didn’t.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, you’re dating Michael, but you’re going on a date with me. I know I’m the one who set it up, but well, I don’t know....I don’t feel very right doing this to him....I guess I feel....er.....”

“Guilty?” I suggested. Christine was red.

“Yes.” She murmured. I continued to flip through the menu. The waiter came by and we ordered drinks.

“So...how’s life been coming at you since Highschool, besides acting and stuff? How’s your family?” I asked.

Christine looked up to me, she was glaring suddenly.

“We. Do not. Talk. About. My family.” She growled. 

I paused. What happened between them over the years?

“Why no-“

“Don’t!” 

“O-okay, Sorry.”

Our drinks cans, and we ordered our food.

The food came, but we ate in silence. After that, I had nothing to say really, and she didn’t either.

We split the bill, and left.

“So...what’s next?” I asked quietly.

Christine sighed, pulling out her list. 

“We go home, and play a board game I set up.” Christine replied.

“Uh, Okay?” I said. Board games, of all things.

We drove back to her mansion, and like she said, in her living room was a game of Monopoly.

I glanced to Christine, and she beckoned me over to the table.

“I do this every week. It relaxes me.” Christine said, as she pulled out Monolopoly.

She got down onto her knees as she unloaded the game, and I sat across from her.

“Do you know how to play?” Christine asked.

“....actually, I do not.” I said, flushing embarrasedly a bit.

“It’s fine, I’ll teach you.” She said.

We spent the next thirty minutes with Christine teaching me how to play monopoly.

When a I got the basics down, we began to play. 

It was series of me moving my token across the board, and constantly collecting and letting go of money.

But soon enough, Christine won. Of course.

She put her hands up into the air and smiled.

“I beat you.” She said. I rolled my eyes, and huffed.

We packed up the game, and shelved it away.

Christine pulled out two books, and handed one of them to me. 

“I think we could spend the rest of our night reading quietly.” She said. I took the book, and read the title. 

“The Outsiders?” I said, as I sat down with the book. I looked over to her, and saw she she was reading Midsummer Night’s Dream.

She glanced at me and saw I was reading her title.

“I’m teaching myself literature from the Elizabethan Era. This is a classic.” She said.

I opened my book and started to read. I thought as I read. What was Christine hiding about her parents? I was too eager to know.

“So....Christine?” I asked. She looked up curiously. I flipped a page.

“Why don’t you want to talk about your parents?”

Christine slammed her book shut and growled angrily.

“You never listen. It must be a pain for Michael.” She said. I knew she meant to be mean, but I saw the smirk on her face.

The smirk turned to a sad frown, and she sighed.

“You really want to know?” She asked. I nodded, putting my book down to the side.

“Just tell me. What happened?” I asked gently.

“Well, my parents were never really proud of me. They expected more out of their daughter than just an over hyper girl who was obsessed with Theatre.” She started.  
“I got picked on a lot for always being the hyper kid in school, back when I lived in the city. I was called a freak. Mentally challenged....loser. My parents did nothing. It wasn’t until I was crying on my knees begging them to get me out of the mess of assholes who picked on me that they finally switched schools and moved to Jersey so I could stop whining.” Christine’s hands were clutched in her knees. She sniffed. “Sometimes I still feel the bruises those kids gave me....heh....” she tried to laugh off, but I saw memories playing back in her sad eyes.

“If I didn’t meet their expectations, I was ignored. I was learning how to take care of myself at five. I was lonely. I had no friends. I felt like I had no family. Just Theatre.”

I had seen many new sides to Christine in the past few days, but I never saw this side of her.

“I felt alone. And in Highschool, I was alone. And then I met you.” She looked up at me, tears stained her face.

“Youade me feel like I belonged, Jeremy. You made me feel accepted for once in my life. You loved everything that I hated about myself, and I couldn’t and I still can’t fathom why?” She cried.

“Breaking up with you was hardest thing I’ve done in my life. I had never been so close to someone like you. You encouraged me to be the best I could be. And leaving you was like leaving a chunk of myself behind. I felt empty when I moved back to New York. And when I saw you again at our Highschool reunion, all that emptiness disappeared. And I realized.” She was staring right into my eyes.

“I still love you, Jeremy.” She said gently. My eyes widened.

“I thought that my emptiness would go away forever if I could have you back, but then I saw Michael, and you two are together, and I...I...” she started crying.

“I couldn’t let you go again! I couldn’t let the life I had in me leave again! I was so desperate to have you back that I made Michael feel like he was nothing, when he’s more than I could ever aim to be!” She cried out.

“I’m so sorry.” She started to cry out gibberish. Her face hidden in her hands.

I scooched over and pulled her into a tight hug.

I didn’t love Christine.

But she needed this.

She kept crying, her face in my shoulder, as her arms made no movement.

“I’m sorry for calling you a brat earlier.” I said quietly. She sniffed in response.

About an hour passed, and we were both outside in front of her parking lot, talking.

“I’m really sorry again, for all this mess.” She said gently. 

“It’s....just....I suggest you take therapy lessons in emotional control?” I suggested. I couldn’t tell her it was okay what she did. It just wasn’t. Maybe I’ll forgive her, maybe I won’t. But right now, I choose not to.

“I gotta get going, it’s getting late.” I said. Christine nodded.

“I’ll see you maybe one day in the future.” She said quietly. She looked into my eyes, memorizing every feature of me like it would be the last time she ever saw my.

I saw her getting closer to my face.

I started to take small steps back.

She stopped eleven her face was nearly touching mine. She was eying my lips but I curled them up. She then sighed.

“You know, Michael loves you a lot, you better hold onto him.” She said.

I blushed, and nodded. “I will.” I said.

We stared at eachother one more time, before I turned around, and walked back to my car. I got in, and started it up. Christine watched silently as I drove out the parking lot, and out of sight.

Though Christine and I were far from becoming friends again, she really didn’t seem to be the demon we thought she was. 

There was more than what meets the eye to the complicated girl.


	19. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 19: Michael’s POV

I was asleep before Jeremy got back, so when I woke up the next morning, I saw him sleeping right next to me. I got up and stretched, before looking back down at my sleeping boyfriend.

I shook him gently, making his eyes open. He slowly sat up, and rubbed his face.

“How’d your date with Christine go?” I asked.

“It was different then what I expected. She had a complete emotional breakdown infront of me last night. She told me a lot of stuff I never knew about her.” He replied.

“What did she say?” I asked, suddenly curious.

Jeremy spent a good ten minutes explaining what Christine told him that night.

“I just hoped she at least considers getting therapy.” Jeremy said.

I nodded, before turning on my phone. I went onto twitter, and onto her account.

“The post is gone.” I said. I scrolled around. “She posted something last night.”

“What does it say?” Jeremy asked, getting out of bed, and opening the refrigerator.

“It’s an apology to both of us.” I said. I began reading it aloud.

“I, Christine Canigula, am here to give a personal apology to Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere. What I said a few post ago about Michael was all a lie. He did none of the such to me. The reason why I posted it was because I was very spiteful of him, since we both love the same person. I know that’s not a reasonable explanation, there is not one to undo what I’ve done. All I’d like to say is, I’m so sorry. Please stop sending death threats to them, but to me. I am the one who deserves them.” 

Jeremy looked over to me with a sad face on him.

“I’m not forgiving her.” I said.

“You don’t have to. I don’t either, but she doesn’t deserve death threats. None of us do.” Jeremy said.

“Yeah...” Jeremy clearly wanted to switch the topic.

“I’ll text my parents, tell them we’re heading back home today?” I suggested. Jeremy nodded, and waited set out food as I texted my parents.

We ate a quick but delicious breakfast, got dressed, packed our stuff, and were out the door.

We packed our stuff into the trunk of our car, and after I went back and checked out of the hotel, we left for Home.

“See you around, New York.” Jeremy said, as we crossed borders from New York into New Jersey. We continued to drive, the radio was turned on loud, and I of course, had turned on Bob Marley.

After another hour, I finally parked the car into the driveway of our house.

Jeremy got out of the car, and stretched.

“My parents say we have an hour to unpack before we have to head over to the arcade. The said they need some help moving in a new arcade game.” I explained Jeremy when i checked my texts again.

“Then let’s start unpacking.” Jeremy opened the trunk and brought our our suitcases. I grabbed my own, and took out the house key. I unlocked and opened the door, and we both went inside.

Jeremy breathed in and out when we got inside.

“Feels good to be home.” He said happily, and I nodded in agreement.

We both went upstairs to our own rooms, and I set a my alarm clock as a timer for one hour. I put on my headphones, and turned on some music as I began to unpack.

About fourth minutes later, I had fully packed away all of my clothing.

I went downstairs and saw Jeremy sitting on the couch. 

“You’re done?” I asked, sitting next to him. He nodded.

“That’s good. We’re finally alone at home.” I said. Jeremy looked at me curiously, and I chuckled. “Now I can do this.” I said, and leaned in, kissing his cheek. Jeremy blushed and giggled.

We stared at eachother, and I got to have a good look into his milky chocolate eyes. So sweet. So beautiful. 

“Michael?” Jeremy suddenly said my name.

“Yeah?” I answered.

“How long have we got?” 

“Fifteen minutes, I’d say. Why?”

Jeremy suddenly smirked and leaned off the couch, and ran to the other side of the room.

So this was how it was gonna be, huh? Jeremy wanted me to prove my love for him? Well, challenge accepted. I got off the couch and smirked right back. I then charged towards Jeremy.

He turned and ran, laughing, and chased after her. 

Jeremy was slow, I could catch up to him easily. But he wasn’t any less of a challenge. He swiftly dodged my any time I reached out to grab him.

Jeremy ran up stairs, and I ran up after him. I saw him dart into my room. Big mistake, Jeremy.

I ran past my own room and pretended to go into another room. I then slowly crept, and peeked into my own room, waiting for the perfect moment.

I saw Jeremy get out from behind my bean bag. He looked around, and started to tiptoe to my door, right when he got by my bed I ran inside.

He screamed as I tackled him onto my bed. He landed on my bed, and I made sure to hover over him, and not crush him.

“Caught ya.” I whispered, before I leaned down, and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy moved his lips against my own, as he brought his hands up to my cheeks, mine were still wrapped around his waist.

Kissing Jeremy felt refreshing, yet exciting. Like the feeling of lightning hitting the ground. He had soft lips, like a cloud, and didn’t dare to be rough. He was gentle, but passionate. He poured love and want into the kiss, and I tried my best to do the same.

I eventually broke the kiss and looked down at Jeremy. His arms held onto my neck and he gave me a loving look. So much joy was in his eyes. He really did love me.

My arms still wrapped around him, I turned over, and fell down next to him. My arms stayed wrapped around him, and I pulled him closer towards me. Jeremy brought his arms away from my neck, and also wrapped them around my waist, hugging me, as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I put my own chin on top of his head, and hugged Jeremy a bit tighter. This was certainly the most comfortable position I’ve ever been in in my life.

I could have stayed in this position with Jeremy for eternity, but then...

“NeVeR gOnNa GiVe YoU uP, nEvEr GoNnA lEt YoU dOwN, nEvEr GoNnA rUn ArOuNd AnD, dEsErT yOu.” 

Jeremy and I both looked up as my alarm clock went off.

I sighed, and let go of Jeremy, slipping out of bed, him following.

We both were out the door in the next couple of minutes, and made our way to the arcade. My parents were at the front desk when went inside.

We greeted them.

“It’s a good thing you two stayed at the hotel, it was crowded here with angry mobs.” Momae said.

“Yes, it would have been very dangerous.” Mombee added.

“Hey! Well now that you two are here, and need on of you guys to help my roll in the new arcade machine. It’s way too heavy for one person.” Momae said.

“I’ll help you.” Jeremy volunteered. 

“Thank you, Jeremy. It’s in the parking lot, just follow me.” She beckoned him over, as she walked out of the arcade.

Jeremy kissed my cheek, before running after her.

I felt my heartbeat slow, and I sighed, smiling at him as he ran out of the arcade.

Mombee giggled.

“Someone’s in Love.” She teased. 

I turned to her.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” I asked.

“1: You literally told me a few days ago, 2: Motherly instincts, 3: I’m just like you when I’m around your mother.”


	20. Boyf Riends No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOAODBWOXBRITGTHSBCJDJVEIDVGWJBFTB

Chapter 20: Jeremy’s POV

Two years Later

I woke up to my alarm clock. I lasted staring at the ceiling after I hit snooze. I closed my eyes.

In what felt like only ten seconds, the alarm clock started beeping again. I groaned. 

“I just turned you off!” I yelled. I slammed the snooze button again.

“Just ten more minutes. Just ten more and I’ll get up.” I whispered.

I closed my eyes.

....

My alarm clock was beeping in what felt like ten seconds. I sighed, and hit the off button. I breathed in, and jumped out of bed.

“Goodmorning, time to start the day.” I grunted

I walked right into the bathroom, and turned on the sink, and threw water onto my face. I looked in the mirror at my wet and tired face.

I trudged out of the bathroom, and down the stairs.

Today was a bagel day and coffee day. I turned on the coffee machine, making coffee for myself, but ice tea for Michael, since that was what he preferred when it came to days like these. I put a regular bagel and seaseme seed bagel into the toaster and turned the knob to just over medium.

I made the coffee and tea while the bagels toasted. As I stirred, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and peeked up. 

“Morning Jer.” Michael’s sweet voice said. The most beautiful song this world can hear is him. 

He walked over to me and looked over breakfast. It was usually whoever woke up first would make breakfast. But I knew Michael liked waking up late on purpose, since he constantly says how good my food is.

“Tired?” He asked, when he saw the bagels. I nodded, my eyes left the coffe and over to him. “You look like a raccoon, did you sleep last night?” He asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

“Three hours. I couldn’t sleep, so I took out a book, and when I closed it, the sun was just coming out.” I sighed.

“How about this? I’ll fisnih breakfast, and you go lie down on the couch.” Michael said. I nodded.

“Thank you, Mikey.” I said sweetly, before shuffling out of the kitchen. As I passed him, I gently kissed his cheek.

“No problem.” He said, heading over to the counter.

Michael called me over again in only ten minutes.

I sat by the table, as he placed down the coffee, and plain, buttered bagel infront of me.

We ate our bagels, and dipped out drinks. Michael scrolled through his phone, checking the news. He had his headphones on, and nodding his head slightly to a beat. He always did that. It was cute.

Soon we finsihed breakfast, and I put our dishes into the dishwasher. I then brought myself back upstairs and once again into my bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and stepped in. In only ten minutes I had turned it off, dried myself, gotten into clothing, and was blow drying my hair.

When I came back downstairs, Michael was waiting by the front for me.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my wallet and phone, took Michael’s hand, and we were both out the door.

We walked to work, and Michale looked at the view of the ocean as we walked across the boardwalk.

“I’ll never get tired of this shore.” He said happily.

We walked into the arcade, where Angie and Marcie were waiting.

“Big day today, guys!”Marcie said immediately. “A new game arrived. We just received a call saying it’s waiting at the store!” 

Angie nodded. “I’m gonna be going to get it soon. But, I’ll need one of the three of you to help me out.” She said.

Michael immediately volunteered.

“I’ll help you, mom.” He said. Angie smiled over to Michael.

“Thank you, Michael, you’re so sweet. Well, if you’re ready we can go now.” She said. “I’m ready.” Michael reassured her. The two said goodbye to us, before leaving the arcade. I watched as they got into their at that sat in the parking lot, and drove away. 

“Well, that happened.” I said a bit after they left.

“Alright, Jeremy. I need you to go and set up all the games for me.” Mombee said.

“Sure.” I replied. Mombee continued to wipe the counter as I went about with my task.

I spent the day doing different tasks. I was sweeping the floor when’s a I heard a loud bang.

I looked up, confused on who made the noise. I saw that Angie was bathed in. 

Where was Michael? She looked stressed.

“Marcie!” She called. Marcie rushed over, the two talked outside. Marcie suddenly put her hand on her mouth as her eyes widened.

Where was Michael? I started getting scared.

The two walked in and looked directly at me.

“Hey, Jeremy?” Angie said quietly,

“W-where’s Michael?” I was almost too afraid to ask.

They looked at eachother.

“He’s in the hospital.” Angie said even quieter.

I froze. Michael’s in the hospital. No....that didn’t make sense. He was just here. How could he...be....

“What....what happened?” I choked out.

“We were rolling the arcade machine through a street. It was heavy, so we had to be careful. Someone wasn’t looking where hey were going, and....well...” Angie whispered sadly.

“No...” I whispered. Tears Started to run down my cheeks. Michael can’t be dead. He just can’t.

“Where is he?!” I suddenly yelled. “I have to see him! Please! Let me see that he’s okay!” I cried. I tried getting around them, but they kept blocking my path, giving me reasons why they couldn’t allow that.

I eventually started to sob, and they both hugged me.

They let go of me. 

“You should go down to the shore. It’ll be better.” Marcie said. 

I nodded. I walked out of the arcade. But as soon as I was out of the arcade, I ran. I ran faster than I’ve ever run. I bolted to the shore. I felt sand get into my shoes as I ran Through, but a I could care less.

“Michael!” I kept yelling out, in hopes Hat he would hear me, scream my name, and come running for me too, but nothing. No one was in sight. It was just me. Tears were running down my face, and it was getting harder and harder to see.

I finally tripped over myself, and collapsed onto the sand, bawling.

I loved Michael so much....this can’t be the end. Please....tell me if he survived. I just want to see him.

I had been in a ball crying for god knows how long. There, in the cold sand. I heard rustling. Pats on the ground. 

I ignored them, and they stopped.

My eyes shot open however when a I felt a warm hand grab my own hands.

I looked around. A figure came into view.

The figure took my hands and kissed them one each.

The figure cane into view. I gasped.

“MICHAEL!” I cried, and screamed. He was sitting right next me.

I threw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He rubbed his arms up and down my back, whsipering apologies here and there.

Tears of relief wouldn’t stop flowing. He was cradeling me as I cried into his chest, and I eventually calmed down when he started to rock me slightly. 

I eventually looked up at him, my last tear falling down. He smiled and rested our foreheads together. 

“Why did you scare me?” I choked out.

“How else was I gonna get you here? If I just told you, you’d get suspicious.” He laughed a bit. I was suddenly confused.

“Suspicious? About what?” I wondered aloud.

Michael stood up, ignoring my question.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He held out his hand for me.

I nodded, and took his hand, pulling my self up. He held his hand in mine. A perfect fit. We started to walk down the beach together.

Michael began talking as we walked.

“Jeremy, I can’t belive I’ve had you for two years.” He started as we walked. I looked over to him, confused.

“We’ve been friends since kindergarten. You’ve had me for twenty years.” I explained. Michael laughed quietly.

“What I mean, is that I can’t believe I’ve had you long enough that I can do this.” Michael then kissed my cheek. I laughed, and so did he.

“It feels nice to finally be in love with someone, and that someone being my best friend.” He continued. 

“I’m happy that we’re together to. I honestly thought I’d be alone for life.” I joked, making him laugh more.

“I just, want to say thank you.” He said. He stopped, making me stop. He took his hands in mine.

“For what?” I asked.

“For giving me a chance.” Michael answered. I smiled. “I love you so much.” He said. 

“I love you too, Michael. But why did you-“ I stopped midsentence, and stared at him in shock.

Michael had gotten down. He had gotten down onto one knee.

“Michael...” I breathed out. My hands had found their way onto my mouth, covering it.

Michael smiled, and started his speech.

“Jeremy, you mean the absolute world to me. Every year I’ve spent with you, each time it was an absolute joy to me. From having video game marathons in my basement, to sleeping over in my room, to battling the Squip. You’ve been with me the whole time. And I thank you so much for seeing me as someone worth of your time.” He said.

He was crying, and I found myself crying too. He continued.

“It was hard before I met you. I couldn’t meet people. I was in the closet. I had no friends. I find it amazing how we just met eachother on the playground that day out of nowhere, but I don’t regret it. I don’t regret any moment that brought us this far together. I’ve been so nervous, these two years, but I’ve finally feel like this is the right time to ask it.”

Michael dug into his red hoodie, and pulled out a blue box. He held it up to me. I cried even more. 

“I love you, so, so much. You’re beautiful, kind, playful, and rebellious, and I love every part about you. Because it all adds up to the you I know and love. Jeremiah Heere, will you do me the honor of being your husband?” 

He opened the box revealing a beautiful, shiny silver ring. Below the ring were the words: “Wanna be my player two?”

“Will you marry me?” He finally asked.

I smiled. I smiled wide. Wider than I’ve ever smiled in my life. 

My head and heart told me to. So with all my force, and everything in me, I screamed my answer to him.

“YES!” I screamed. “I will marry you, Michael Mell!” I said.

Michael stood up, beaming. He was crying hard. He took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto my finger. A perfect fit.

The next thing I knew Michael had wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a very tight hug. I hugged him tightly back. We were both a mess of laughs, and cries.

I was no longer Michael’s boyfriend. I was his fiancé. I was going to marry Michael Mell. I was going to be Michael’s husband. Michael was going to be my husband. That’s Michael Mell, my husband. Michael wanted to marry me. 

Michael pulled out of the hug, his arms moved to my shoulders, my own moved to the side of his face. He began kissing me silly. He kissed every part of my face. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips. I was laughing. And all I could do was smile and cry as I held onto his face. 

I then began laughing even louder when Michael suddenly picked me up bridal style and began to spin my around in circles while shouting.

“HE SAID YES! CAN YOU HEAR ME, NEW JERESY?! HE SAID YES!” 

I held onto Michael as tightly as I could as he spun me around, laughing.

An hour later, we had both settled onto the sand. I was in Michael’s lap, and we were both staring out at the waves.

“I’ll never get tired of this shore.” Michael repeated from earlier.

“I’ll never get tired watching it with you.” I replied happily.

I turned to him, and we both shared a long, passionate kiss.

This kiss felt different. It did not only make me feel happy, and safe, but I also felt strong, loved, and whole. Like a chunk of me was missing and Michael had finally found it, and put it back into me.

I was truly on cloud nine.

Life was going to change in six months. Life was going to be different. Life was going to get better.

Because of Michael Mell, my fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> YAS
> 
> ARE YOU HAPPY PEOPLE
> 
> IM HAPPY
> 
> I WOKE UP WAY TO EARLY BUT IM HAPPY


	21. Preparation

Chapter 21: Michael’s POV

I never thought that Jeremy would say yes. I was slightly surprised, I almost thought I misheard him. But then I saw his gigantic smile, and I knew I hadn’t.

It was an hour before we actually had our first long and passionate kiss. When we kissed, I felt whole. Like Jeremy and I were truly one.

When we broke apart, Jeremy looked at the ring I had slipped onto his finger. It wasn’t anything special. It was the most I could afford. It was a simple silver. 

I pressed our foreheads together, and our noses touched. Jeremy was still smiling.

“Why me?” I finally asked. “There are so many other men and women who could love you, and provide for you, yet you chose me. Why?”

Jeremy giggled. “You’re the only person I love. You never left me. Never. You’re the man I want to marry. And I’m happy that you want to marry me too.” Jeremy smiled.

We eventually both walked back to the arcade, hand in hand, where my parents were waiting. Jeremy’s head was on my shoulder, as my arm was curled around his waist. 

We walked inside, and saw my parents both waiting by the counter.

“So...?” Momae said when the door closed. Jeremy smiled, and held up his hand, showing off the ring. The kids that were there looked over. 

The two looked at eachother and smiled excitedly.

“Congratulations!” They both yelled.

“We have to start planning the wedding right away!” Mombee said, clapping her hands.

“Okay, here’s the plan, Michael, Jeremy, I want you two to go home, and start writing out invitations. We prepared a list, and You can add on whoever you’d like.” Momae handed a us a piece of paper with names scrawled down on it. Along with the paper were a pack of fancy invitation cards and envelopes.

I folded it up, and placed it in my hoodie, along with the cards.

“You want us to go now?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes!” They both said.

Jeremy nodded, laughing a bit, before walking out.

I looked to my parents, and I hugged them both.

“Thanks for all your support, and also helping me pick out a ring.” I whispered.

“We love you, Michael. We’re excited to have another son in our family.” Mombee whispered.

I let go, waved, and followed Jeremy outside.

We held hands as we walked back down the boardwalk. I thought over everything that just happened. And then it hit me again.

I stopped, Jeremy stopped and looked over at me, and I pulled him in, hugging him tightly.

“M-Michael...I can’t breathe.” Jeremy choked out.

“Sorry. I’m just so happy! I’m getting married!” I yelled out the last sentence.

Jeremy laughed, and kissed my nose, before I let him go, and we continued to walk, already discussing who we wanted to invite the the wedding.

We continued to discuss as we got him, and took a seat at our table, with the lists, and invitation cards.

We first made inviations for the people on the list. Then we did people from school, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich. 

It took nearly two hours before finishing. 

Jeremy yawned. It’s been a long day, we should head to bed.” He said. 

“Hold on. I have one more invitation, but I think we should both decide if we want to send it.” I said. I wrote down the name, and showed it to Jeremy. He paused, but then nodded.

I then wrote out the last invitation.

“Dear, Ms. Christine Canigula,

You are invited to celebrate the marriage of Jeremiah Heere, and Michael Mell. The wedding will be held at the Congregation Magen Favid of West Deal, in Oakhurst, New Jersey. We hope you will come to the wedding, and celebrate in this joyful ceremony with us.

Sincerely, Mr. Heere, and Mr. Mell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up wedding synagogues in New Jersey and chose the closest one to Asbury Park. 
> 
> THAT IS HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT THIS FANFICTION IM WILLING TO GO ON GOOGLE MAPS FOR IT
> 
> I DONT KNOW IF THATS COMMON OR NOT


	22. Final Decision

Chapter 22: Jeremy’s POV

It had been six months. Six months since I said yes. Six months since the beautiful silver ring was brought onto my finger. Six months of intense and a bit stressful planning.

And my wedding is tomorrow. I can hardly wait! 

I’m lying in bed, trying to sleep, but it’s hard to. I’m so excited to become Mr. Mell! A million thoughts are spinning in my head. I picked out my outfit, I wonder what Michael will think of it? I wonder what speech Michael will give at the wedding? I already have mine memorized. Where do we go after the wedding? Will it be awkward when-

*knock knock knock*

I sat up. “Come in.” I said.

The door opened. Michael walked in, Smiled, and sat down on my bed next to me.

“I can’t sleep.” He said.

“Me neither, I’m just so excited to marry you!” I said, blushing.

Michael blushed. 

“You really want to marry...ME?” He asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” I said. Michael sighed.

“I still have trouble understanding why you do. You’re....You’re JEREMY. You’re everything I want in a husband, and the fact that I actually have it, it’s....like a dream come true. But....I’m nothing that you want. I’m your polar opposite. I’m the definition of unattractive! I’m ugly, nerdy, a looser, a loner, a stoner, So, why? Why do you still want to marry me? I’ve given you every reason to hate me, and yet-“

I couldn’t take anymore of Michael telling me how much he hated himself. Michael is my world. He’s my universe. I love him. So, so much. But I hate the fact that he doesn’t think the same of himself.

“STOP SAYING THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!” I yelled.

Michael stared wide eyed.

“Michael, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I wouldn’t trade the whole fucking universe for you. Wanna know why? Because you are the universe. You’re everything I could ask for. The only person who actually cared enough to come up and say hi to me on the swings in kindergarten. You’re beautiful on the inside, and out. I love the smirk, and your victory dance you show off after win a game, I love how you like linking arms with me when ever we play, when you hold me, when you kiss me. You make me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone before. Not even Christine. You saved me from the Squip, you made me happy, and you still do. I looked forward to seeing you every single day, and I still do. Michael, you’re the reason I’m here.” I cried.

“I’m....what?” He suddenly asked.

“You’re the reason I’m here. If it weren’t for you, I would have been alone, and friendless my entire life. I would have gotten depression. I would have had scared on my arms. I....I would have emptied a bottle of pills.” I was crying hard. There. I said it.

“Jeremy...” Tears ran down Michael’s cheeks.

“I love you, Michael Mell....and I don’t think I could live without you.” I said. “I want to marry you. And I don’t ever want to let you go....do you understand?” I said.

Michael and I stared at eachother, crying.

Michael suddenly tackled me, right into a tight hug, I fell back into my bed, and he held me tighter.

“Jeremy, I never knew. I never knew you ever had those thoughts.” He cried. He looked up at me. “Don’t tell me that you still...”

“I promise, I don’t. I haven’t had them since our third year of college.” I reassured him.

“I love you so much, Jeremy.” Michael said.

“I love you too, Michael. Please get that through your head.” I said.

Michael looked up to me, and smirked, while laughing,

“I have, now. And I don’t think I’ll ever think otherwise again.” He said. 

I then leaned up and kissed him. It wasn’t heated, and passionate. It was pure. Gentle. Soft. It was loving. 

Kissing Michael. The best feeling in the world. I felt like anything was possible.

Michael pulled a way, and smiled at me sweetly. 

I nuzzled myself into his chest, relaxing. Michael wrapped an arm around me, and he used his other hand to play with my hair.

I fell asleep like that. In Michael’s arms, feeling content with everything. I had sweet dreams that night, and each one of them were both about two people.

Michael and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter both broke me and put me back together.
> 
> But srsly, every fanfiction talks about how depressed Michael probably got after Jeremy left him on Halloween and i’m sitting here like:
> 
> Uhm, do you people not remember when Jeremy was literally telling himself that everything about him was terrible, and it was engraved Into his mind by the Squip?


	23. Another Mell in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy, There’s vomit on his sweater already, mom’s spaghetti

Chapter 23: Michael’s POV

I was nervous, to say the least. Today was the day. We were going to get another Mell in the family. So many thoughts were racing on my mind.

I paced around the backstage in my black suit with a red bow tie, and red flower in the pocket of my jacket, thinking, and worrying. I haven’t seen Jeremy all morning, not even when I woke up. What if I ruin something? What if I mess up my speech? Will I be a good husband? Will I be a good father? Does Jeremy even want a child? Does he want children? What if he-

My train of thought stopped when I heard footsteps, and saw Mombee walk to me.

“You ready to get married, Michael?” She asked. She was in a dark blue long sleeve dress. It was December, so I could expect that with everyone. 

“Yes.” I answered. She raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t sound very confident with your answer, is everything ok?” 

And then my thoughts came exploding out of my head.

“What If Jeremy says no? What if I’m not actually the right man for him? What if I can’t provide for him? What if I let him down? What if-“

“Stop, Stop Stop.” Mombee cut me off. “You’re saying way to many what if questions.”

“Yeah?”

“What if questions can be both positive and negative. For example, what if you don’t ruin the wedding? What if you are the right man for Jeremy? You see what I mean? If you don’t think positive, you won’t strive to do better.” Mombee explained.

I nodded. 

“I understand what you mean, but I’m still jittery.” I said, my hands fidgeting.

“Well of course you are! Everyone on their wedding day is! Including me! I stood there, on my wedding day, in my white suit, waiting for your mother. I couldn’t help but sweat as I stood beside the Rabbi. My knees were shaky, and into felt overwhelming to have everyone’s eyes on me.” She explained. She saw my eyebrows bent, and continued. She smiled.

“But then.....I saw your mother. She was wearing the most beautiful dress. She was walking down that isle confidently, and gracefully. She stood next to me, and all of that nervousness immediately left me. I felt strong. And now, every time I stand next to her, strength is what I feel.”

I smiled. I was still nervous, but I felt reassured at the same time.

We heard clapping, and the rabbai talking from outside.

“That’s your cue. Go out there. They’re waiting.” Mombee nudged me on.

I hugged her quickly.

“I love you.” I whispered. She hugged back a second.

“I love you too. Now go make me proud.” She said.

I walked out from backstage, and saw the isle. A long red carpet was set out walking, and flowers, with pink banners were everywhere. It looked lovely. There were many familiar faces set in seats. I gulped and walked down the isle, trying to not look at the faces fixed on me. 

I eventually stopped next to rabbai. He smiled at me. I smiled back, but only for a second, I was far too nervous to do anything.

As the rabbai kept talking, I looked out over the sea of crowd.

All my and Jeremy’s family was there. There were also our friends from Highschool, and in the very back, I could see Christine’s smiling face.

Suddenly, everyone stood up, and turned, and a new set off music began to play. I turned my head with them, and there, I saw the most beautiful thing this world has created......Jeremy.

His hair was a once again set over one eye, just like when we first kissed. He wore a white suit, with a pink bow tie and under shirt, to make it pop. There was a blue flower clip in his hair, and he was holding a bouquet, with a mix of red and blue flowers. He was blushing, and there was a big smile on his face. He looked beautiful, confident, and graceful in his own enthusiastic way. He always does.

Next to him was a family member of his, who was holding onto his arm as they walked towards me. My nervousness seemed to vanish in an instant. I wasn’t shaking anymore, and I felt just as confident as Jeremy looked.

When the two reached me, the woman holding Jeremy’s arm hugged him briefly, and took his hand, putting it in my own. I squeezed it gently, and he squeezed in return. 

The Rabbai continued to speak, but honestly, I didn’t here a word of what he said. All I could think about was Jeremy, and all of our memories together that brought us here.

When we met on the swings, when we played video games at my house all night every single weekend, when we defeated the squip, when we graduated college, when we bought a house, when we kissed, when I proposed, and when he said yes.

Eventually the rabbai asked for the rings. A young boy walked down the isle, holding a pillow with two golden rings sitting on it. He stopped infront of us, and held it up. Jeremy took the rings.

People silenced themselves, since now we were about to make our speeches.

Jeremy looked me right in the eyes, his smile growing brighter.

“Michael,” He started. His voice was like music to my ears.

“When I was young, I always had thoughts of what my wedding day would be like, and who I would marry. But by the time I entered middle school, those thoughts disappeared, because I thought the day would never come. No one ever showed romantic interest in me. I graduated Highschool and college with the same mindset. Until that night. The night you kissed me. After that night, thoughts of my wedding slowly returned. And instead of wondering who I would marry, the mystery person was replaced with you. From the moment we kissed, I knew something special formed between us. Something special that’s been stuck underground for years, and finally made it onto the surface. My feelings have only grown for you over he years, and even after today, they will continue to grow stronger. Michael, I’ll never stop loving you. I’ll never stop loving everything about you. I admire you. I admire your upbeat attitude, you’re playful personality, and how no matter what people say, you just put on your headphones and dance around the room like you’re on a stage. And to me, you are. You’re a star to me, Michael. You light up my life, you’re the light in my life, and you’re a light that hasn’t dimmed. And I know for a fact, that there is no where that I’d rather be right now, than in this room, holding your hands, and looking into my future, which is you.”

The audience aawed. I probably, no, definitely, shed a few tears while listening.

I squeezed Jeremy’s hands, and looked into his own eyes.

“Jeremiah,” I started.

“On my first day of kindergarten, I was so excited. I had transferred to a new school, and I was excited to see how many friends I would make. I had dressed up nicely, and took extra time doing my hair. I walked into that kindergarten class with a big toothy grin. But, I was new, and everyone already had their group Msnsgement of friends. No one even cared I was there. No one even knew I was there. I was alone. I wasaone at lunchtime, activity time, work time, and even at recess I sat out on purpose, since it wasn’t as fun to play by myself. As I sat out, I looked around at all the kids, who were playing tag, hanging on the monkey bars, sliding down the slides, and then I looked over to the swing set. And that was the first time I saw you in my life. You were staring at the ground, not even swinging. I realized that you were lonely too. And I knew what to do. I walked over, and, I asked you if I could sit in the swing next to you. And guess what? You said yes.

I paused, sniffing quietly, letting a small tear roll down my cheek.

“You said yes.” I repeated. “It’s been the best decision I’ve ever made in my life. Because from that moment on, was the most amazing journey of friendship a person could have. I slowly fell in love with you, and I feel so lucky that you feel the same way for me. I love every part about you, because it makes you, you. You’re serious when you must be, and you’re mature. But at the same time you don’t think that it can hurt to rebel just a bit. You make me laugh, make me smile, make me blush. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world. Because you are the world. You’re my world. I’ve been waiting for this day since we first kissed, and I think it’s finally time you steal my last name as your own. I love you so much, and I’ll continue to love you, no matter what challenge comes our way.” I finished my speech, and audience cheered briefly.

Jeremy was trying not to cry. His smile was brighter than the stars.

He gave one ring to me, which I used to slide on his finger, and he used the ring in his own hand to slip onto my own finger.

The rabbai than began our vows. He started with me.

“Do you, Michael Mell, take Jeremiah Heere, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”

I said the two most easiest words to ever come out of my mouth.

“I do.”

The rabbai turned to Jeremy.

“Do you, Jeremiah Heere, take Michael Mell, to be your wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”

I looked at Jeremy. And then, he said the two words I’be yearned to heat for the longest time.

“I do.”

The rabbai continued to speak for a minute. I was smiling, and most likely crying, while looking at Jeremy. This was going to be his last minute of being a Heere. He was smiling too, I don’t know how this man hasn’t cried a single tear. He is strong.

And then the Rabbai finally said it.

“I now pronounce you lawfully wedded husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

I lifted my hand and brushed Jeremy’s bang to the side, my hand holding the side of his head. His two beautiful, shining Milky chocolate eyes were revealed to me. I put another hand on his cheek, and leaned in. Jeremy leaned in too.

We kissed. I kissed my husband, Jeremiah Mell.

The crowd cheered, hollered, whooped, clapped, and whistled. But I did not pay attention to them. I was far more interested in the beautiful man in my arms.

This kiss felt much more different than any kiss I’ve ever had with Jeremy. There was so much more meant in this one. It proved that there was a strong bond of love connected between us two. A bond that would last forever. I felt like like I was apart of Jeremy now, like Jeremy was apart of me. Like we were two fused crystal gems.

Jeremy broke off the kiss. I could have kissed him forever, but this was a wedding, kissed were meant to be short. I put my hand in Jeremy’s and we both walked back up the isle, nearly runnng out of excitement. The audience continued to cheer, as flowers were thrown at us. 

We walked to the next building together for the reception party.

When we walked into the empty room that was to be filled, I took Jeremy and spun in around in a circle, hugging him tightly. I set him down and we both smiled at eachother.

“Did you tuck me into bed last night?” Jeremy asked quietly, nuzzling his face into my neck.

“Yes, it was me who put you to bed last night, Mr. Mell.” I answered. 

“It’s going to take some time getting used to being called that.” Jeremy giggled.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll be there to help you.” I reassured him.

“Will you?”

“Of course. I am your husband, after all.” 

Jeremy chuckled, before looking up at me, and gently kissing me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

We let go when we started to hear chatter make its way into the reception room. 

Jeremy took my hand, and we both scurried over to the table, taking a seat next to each other just as everyone walked in.

I was married. I couldn’t believe it. I’m a husband, I have a husband. But this is only the beginning of the wedding. And I’m excited to see where this night will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT, YOU’RE WELCOME
> 
> NO NEED TO PRAY ITS OKAY, YOU’RE WELCOME


	24. The reception part 1

Chapter 24: Jeremy’s POV 

I can’t believe it! I just got married! To Michael Mell! This is definitely one of the best things to ever happen to me! 

Michael and I sat down next to eachother just as people came in. The guests, who were mostly Michael’s family, along with friends from Highschool, took seats around us. There three long tables set for eating, and one big open floor with music coming out of it for dancing. I let Michael choose the songs, since he knows far more about music than I do.

When everyone was seated, some people from the kitchen came out, and put glasses of whine down in front of everyone. Then, Angie stood up, and held up her glass. Everyone saw this, and held up their own glass.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming to my son’s wedding, whether it was a long, or short trip. It is such an honor for me to give his hand to a man who, I know, will love and care for my son for the rest of his life, and my son will do the same. I have both feelings of joy and sadness to hand him away. My joy comes from knowing that Michael is in the hands of a loving man. The sadness,”

She paused to wipe a few tears off of her cheek. 

“Is because of the fact that my boy is no longer the little guy who came into our lives twenty-one years ago when we adopted him. He is a strong, lively, young man, but his smile is still as bright as it was when he first found out he was going to be taken into a home. Michael, Marcie and I both say, that we love you, so much, and we wish both you and Jeremy the best new life together.”

The audience clapped as Angie took her seat. She was still wiping her eyes, and I noticed Michael had tears in his eyes too. He was trying to wipe them away, but I took my thumb, and wiped them away for him, making him giggle quietly. I took his hand, and squeezed it, and luckily, he relaxed. 

I smiled at Michael, and smiled back.

“You’re a strong man.” I whispered into his ear. “It’s okay, just relax.” My voice seemed to comfort him more. 

We both looked back up when Marcie suddenly stood up, with her glass, and a sheet of paper. Michael and I both looked confused for a moment.

“Jeremy,” she started. I was even more confused. I was not expecting a speech for me.

“A very long time ago, back when you were in college, your father came to us with this note, telling us to read it on your wedding day. Six short months after he gave this letter to us, he unfortunately passed away. Though he can not be here with us today, I hope this letter will satisfy.” She took a look at the letter before she began to read it.

“Dear Jeremy, my son. My beautiful, brave, smart son. Today is a great day for you and your husband, Michael Mell.”

I was suddenly confused. Did he....did he know? Marcie continued to read. I looked at Michael and saw him just as baffled as I was.

“I wish the two of you the best in your new life together. I truly wish I could be here, sitting next to you, or be sitting in the crowd, watching you and Michael get married, but I can not be there, and I apologize. I remember when I first saw your eyes, minutes after you were born. They were the most beautiful sight I ever set my eyes on. I watched as you matured into a gentleman, a responsible, mature, and happy young man, and I am honored to call you my son. I want you to keep striving further, even after you marry Michael. Keep going strong for your dream. I know you’ll reach it. You’re my son after all. I’m sure you’re wondering how I know it’s Michael that you married. I admit, I do have a spare letter, but, as the years went by, I saw you and him grow closer, and closer. When Michael looks at you, there’s so much trust and care in his eyes. At home, Michael is all you talk about. Though it is unrecognized between the two of you at the time I’m writing this, I know someday, those feelings will come out. I wish you and him the best married life together. I love you so much. Never forget that.

Sincerely, your Father, Mr. Heere”

I couldn’t stop the tears that came out of my eyes, the entire wedding I was trying not to cry, and I had finally broke. I was amazed that he knew the whole time I was going to marry Michael. He saw the love we had for eachother before we could see it ourselves.

I felt Michael curl his arm around my waist, rubbing my back, and I felt comfort being in them. I looked at him, and Michael smiled. I scooted closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder, and stayed there, smiling, and crying.

It was quiet. A peaceful quiet. Everyone was taking in my father’s last words. I love him. I miss him. And I hope I made him proud.

Soon, Christine stood up from her seat, holding up her wine glass. I took my head off of Michael’s shoulder, and listened in to what she had to say.

“I’d like to give my own toast, to both of these grooms. To Michael, and to Jeremy. I’ve known both since Highschool, Jeremy I even dated briefly. I want to say I so happy you two are married. I’ve made mistakes, some that hurt you, and others, but I admire how you two touched through my mess, together. You both hold a true love for eachother, and I hope it never dies down. So I give a toast, that you two will be together for eternity, will be there for one another in hardships, and that no matter what comes, you two will always love each other. Have an amazing married life. But before I sit down, I have just one request.” She said.

“Yes?” Michael asked.

“Let me come over to visit, when you two get a child.” She said, she had a playful smirk on her face. The guests laughed, Michael and I blushed.

Honestly, it was only a matter of time before the word, “child,” would be mentioned in a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making too many people cry. First it was my Dear Evan Hansen Fanfics and now it’s Be More Chill. I had no idea I had the power to give people “the feels”


	25. The reception part 2

Chapter 25: Michael’s POV

Christine took a seat, smiling. Momae signaled a woman who stood by the kitchen door, and she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, a bunch of people walked back out, with trays, filled to the top with all kinds of food.

Chicken, shrimp, potatoes, vegetables, fruits, and many other foods. Plates were passed around, that had a scoop of each, and we all began to eat.

I dug right into my meal. I took large scoops, bit into it, and before I even swallowed, I took another scoop of food and shoved it into my mouth.

I suddenly felt Jeremy’s hand on my wrist. I stopped eating, and looked to him curiously.

“Michael, we have all night, take your time.” He said. 

“Yes, Mr. Mell.” I said sarcastically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and I smirked. We glared at eachother for a few seconds before laughing. We were married, but that didn’t change anything. I was still Michael, and Jeremy was still Jeremy. And that’s what mattered. It’s why we fell in love with each other, after all.

I did eat slower, so he would stop bugging me about it. Yet I still managed to finish before everyone else. 

I waited patiently, and eventually everyone finished dinner, and dessert. 

People started to get up, and head towards the dance floor, as the music was turned up. I had picked a mix of 80s songs, 90s songs, and songs from musicals. 

Jeremy suddenly stood up, and held out his hand. I smiled, and put my hand into his, and he pulled me onto the dance floor. He put one hand in my own, and the other on my shoulder, as I placed my other hand on his waist, and we started to dance.

Jeremy looked so beautiful as we danced. His shiny light brown hair swayed as we spun through the floor. We laughed, talked, and just plain out enjoyed ourselves. The smile on Jeremy’s face never disappeared, and his cheeks were pink. His milky chocolate eyes were shining, all on their own, and not even with the reflection of the light. 

We danced, and danced. When one song started we both knew exactly the right dance that would go to it. When it ended, we were excited for the next song, and during the songs, we simply had fun. I was definitely not the best dancer, however. Jeremy used to take Theatre, so he had to take lessons, giving him experience. I followed his lead, and occansionally stepped on his feet, and almost tripped over my own. But he never got mad. He just laughed with me, and we continued. Sometimes I just stopped, because I felt too humiliated and of myself to continue. When I did this, Jeremy took my face into his cheeks, lifted my head, and looked me in the eyes.

“I never would have thought a gaming legend like you would give up that easily.” He said, and that motivated me to continue. 

We danced for the rest of the night. When my eyes finally left Jeremy’s, I realized we were the only people left on the floor, and everyone had gone home. My parents were sitting in two chairs and smiling at us. Jeremy’s head was on my chest, and I could see he was dozing off. 

“Ready to go?” I asked, smiling at my husband.

Jeremy looked up at me, and nodded. I let go of him. 

“I’ll meet you by the door, let me just say goodbye to my parents.” I said quietly. He nodded, and kissed my cheek quickly. I watched as he walked out of the room. I then turned to my parents, and began walking to them.

I stopped in front of them, and they stood up. They both embraced me tightly, and I hugged them back.

“We’re so proud of you, Michael.” Mombee said.

“Thank you....for everything. I know I don’t say this often, but I feel so lucky to have mothers like you.” I said.

Momae sniffed, wiping tears off her cheeks.

“This brought back so much memories of our own wedding. Michael, we love you so much.” Momae cried.

Mombee wrapped her arm around Momae, and kissed her cheek.

“I love you guys too.” I replied.

“Alright, Michael. We have a surprise for you two in the morning, so you should get home. Your husband is waiting.” Mombee said, kissing my forehead. “Take care of Jeremy, and make sure he takes care of you. You’re a handful.”

I rolled my eyes, and they both laughed.

“But you’re worth all of it.” She finished.

After one more hug, I left the room, and went outside to my awaiting husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you being for Halloween. I’m just writing a bunch of chapter now because I want to get it all out.


	26. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of fluff yay

Chapter 26: Jeremy’s POV

We were both given a ride home in a car waiting outside for us, that Michael’s parents called in.

I opened the door, and we both went inside. Michael took the keys and put them away, while I started to make my way upstairs.

By the time I made it to the top I felt an arm slip around my waist, and looked behind me to see Michael. He smiled, and walked closer to me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. We walked down the hall, and into Michael’s bedroom together.

While we were getting married, some people came into our house, and removed our two beds, replacing it with one big bed in Michael’s room. 

“Go and get un-ready, I’ll be in here.” Michael said quietly. I walked out of his room, and into my own room. We were going to be doing a bunch of unpacking tomorrow, before going to the arcade. All of my stuff was laid out in a corner.

I took out a pair of pajamas and went into my bathroom. As I undid myself, I couldn’t help but fill up with many undefined emotions, all were happy. I was now Jeremy Mell. I was a married man. It made me feel even more ecstatic, knowing there would be someone by my side for the rest of my life. I heard the door to my room open, and saw Michael walk in.

He and I were both in pajamas, which was really a pair of blue plad pants for me with a grey shirt, and pair red plad for Michael, with a black shirt.

My hair was still over my eye, it would take a few days to get it fully undone, due to all the hair gel. 

I saw Michael staring. He smiled at me, and hugged my waist, pressing our foreheads together.

“You’re so beautiful.” I heard him whisper. I blushed madly. I thought it was sweet of him to call me beautiful.

“You’re very handsome yourself.” I replied, and kissed his nose, making him blush.

Michael let go of me, and took my hand, leading me into his room. I started to feel shaky when we got in the room. Michael smiled, but as soon as he closed his door, he froze.

We would be sleeping in the same room, on the same bed. We had sleepovers before, but, we were kids then. We never did it for romantic meanings. 

“Uh, which side of the bed do you want?” Michael’s voice quivered.

“I’ll take the side next to the window.” I replied. Michael nodded.

I walked around the bed, and climbed in. Michael got in the other side.

We didn’t say anything, as it felt way to awkward. Michael turned off the light, whispering a goodnight, and I rolled over so I was facing the window. I stared out at the moon and stars, and I closed my eyes. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn’t seem too. I opened my eyes, and turned my head over to Michael. His back was facing me. I sighed quietly, and turned back over to the window, closing my eyes again. I heard the sheets ruffling behind me, I’m guessing Michael was changing position.

I kept my eyes closed, but suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see two hands, and I used my own hands to try undo them. I did free them, but the second after I did, they wrapped right back around me. I gave up with a sigh.

The arms then rolled me over, and I was facing Michael, who was looking into my own eyes with his dark chocolate ones, and he had a bright smile on his face. We both giggled.

“Did you miss me?” Michael asked.

“Michael, I’m right next to you.” I answered. 

He laughed, and pulled me closer to him. He rested his head in my hair. He took a deep breath, before he brought his face further down, and left a kiss onto my neck.

It made my whole body shudder, and he chuckled. He looked back into my eyes.

“I love you, Mr. Jeremy Mell.” He said.

“I love you too, Mr. Michael Mell.” I replied.

Michael smiled, leaning in closer to me. He used a finger and lifted my chin, before leaning in, and kissing me. I kissed him back, my hands discovering his neck, as they held onto it gently. My heart beat was going faster, and I couldn’t help, but smile against the kiss.

After what felt like a long time, we broke apart from eachother. I brought myself right against Michael’s chest and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms once again connected around my waist. He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.

“Goodnight, Jeramell.” He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a crazy face.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist!” He laughed.

I giggled, and closed my eyes again.

“Goodnight, Jeremy.” Michael whispered.

“Goodnight, Michael.” I whispered I whispered back happily. 

Michael rested his head on top of mine, and hugged me tighter, making me feel warmer, and happier. And just like that, I fell asleep.....In Michael’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween
> 
> Also I just made Jeramell a thing.
> 
> This should be their new ship name. 
> 
> Next time you people post a boyf Riends related thing, put down #jeramell


	27. Nostalgia

Chapter 27: Michael’s POV

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was brown. Was I dreaming? No, I wasn’t. The brown was there. I backed away and brought my head up to discover what the brown was. I smiled, when I realized the brown was hair, that belonged to Jeremy, whose head was on my shoulder as he slept. 

I curled my arm around Jeremy’s waist, and my other arm went around Jeremy’s shoulders, so I was holding him, and I lifted him a bit, until his back was on my chest, and his face was right next to mine.

I pressed a kiss onto his cheek, making him grunt quietly, moving his hand up to eyes to rub them.

“Goodmorning, Jeremy.” I whispered.

Jeremy took his hands away from his face when he heard my voice. He smiled happily at me, and kissed my own cheek. “Goodmorning, Mikey.” 

I let go of him, and he got down onto the side next to me, we sat in bed, facing each other.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, did you, Mikey?”

“Yes, it was hard not too with a beautiful man next to me.” 

Jeremy blushed, but then took a pillow and hit me while giggling, as I fell down into my own pillows.

I sat up again, and I felt Jeremy hug me from behind, as he rested his head on my back. 

“Jeremy, we gotta get up and pack up your room, than my parents want to meet us at the arcade.” I said. Jeremy whined.

“Jeremy....” I warned.

“No.” He said stubbornly.

“That’s it!” I yelled.

I turned around, facing Jeremy, and I tickled him down into the bed again while he laughed uncontrollably.

“Michael! S-Stop!” Jeremy laughed. “I-I’m Sorry! J-just....Stop tickling me!” 

I gave it five more seconds, before letting him loose. I kissed his nose, and got out of bed.

He got out the other side, and we both went into my bathroom. Jeremy brought everything in his own bathroom, and found places to put them. We both washed our faces.

When we fisnihed, we walked down stairs, and I made yogurt with strawberry’s and granola for breakfast.

We were back upstairs as we got dressed, and did our hair.

Jeremy went into his room when we’re ready, and I followed. 

I walked over to his dresser, and he did too.

“On three.” I said.

We spent our time moving furntiure into my own room. Soon enough all that was left were a big pile. of Jeremy’s random things.

I brought two bags into the room.

“Donate.” I pointed to one.

“Garbage.” I pointed to the other.

“You take a break, I sort this out.” He said. 

“Thanks, Jer.” I smiled, before leaving the room.

I went down the basement, where our video games were held. We should do something with this. I was planning on turning Jeremy’s room into our main gaming room.

“Hey Michael!” I hear Jeremy’s voice from upstairs. “Look what I found!”

I walked out of the basement, upstairs, and into Jeremy’s room.

Jeremy faced me, and in his hands were two backpacks. Our old high school backpacks.

On a red back pack was written “boyf” and on the blue backpack was written “riends.” 

I laughed, and so did he. Back and Highschool, Rich had scrawled that onto our backpacks. Damn, why is always so obvious to everyone that two people are in love, BUT the two people in love?

“Ah, the nostalgia.” Jeremy giggled. I then got an idea.

I walked out the room, and about a minute later I came back in with a rag and a marker.

Jeremy looked at me curiously.

I took the rag that had water on it, and I wiped off the words boyf and riends.

“Michael! Why did you...why?!” He sounded terrified.

“Relax, I didn’t murder anyone.” I said.

I opened my marker.

On Jeremy’s bag, I wrote “hus,” and on my own, I wrote “bands.”

I looked up at Jeremy as I closed my marker, he read what I wrote, and bursted our laughing. I laughed along as well.

After another half hour, Jeremy’s room was now empty, as all of it was in my own room, our back packs were now our travel packs, and were hung by the door.

“We have to get going to the print shop.” Jeremy said. 

“You’re right. Let’s get going.” I replied.

I was wondering what the surprise would be.


	28. “Until a certain something happens.”

Chapter 28: Jeremy’s POV

We arrived at the arcade after walking down the boardwalk. There, Michael’s parents were at the counter waiting for us.

“Are you guys finished unpacking?” Marcie asked.

“Yeah, But we’re gonna wait until later to turn Jeremy’s old room into a game room.” Michael answered.

“Sounds good.” Angie answered, before bending down to grab something. Angie came back up with a sheet of paper in her hand, and her Marcie walked over to the two of us.

“Do you two know what I have here in my hand?” Angie pointed to the paper.

“I have no clue.” Michael admitted.

“This our will. It determines who owns this arcade.” Marcie said.

Michael and I were both confused. They saw the looks on our faces and smiled.

“Do you two remember when we told you that until a certain something happens, we would be the two arcade owners? Well, that certain something has happened, and now, we aren’t the owners anymore.” Angie explained.

Michael looked shocked. 

“Than who is?” I asked.

“Both of you.” Marcie answered.

“Us?” Michael and I both asked at the same time.

“Yes, you both are now the owners of this arcade. You’re Father wasn’t the only one who saw the bond you two had with eachother. Our will more specifically says, ‘When the day Jeremiah Heere and Michael Mell get married, Mell’s arcade will belong to them. Until then, the arcade is left in the hands of Marcie Mell, and Angelina Mell.’”

Michael and I owned the arcade. We’re we the only two people who didn’t think we’d get married? God, we’re blind. 

I looked over to Michael who was beaming, his hand was in my own, and he squeezed it. 

Marcie and Angelina said they were out to run some errands, but I’m sure it was just an excuse to leave to two of us alone. 

I watched Michael walk over to the walls of the arcade, running his hand across it.

He walked around a few arcade machines, letting his fingers run across them.

“Are you Alright, Michael?” I asked.

“For years now...” I heard him say quietly. “my dream was to own this arcade...and now, I do. And what’s even better,” Then he looked up, and turned over to me smiling. “I own it with you.”

He then ran over to me, and picked me up off the ground, and spun me around. We were both laughing in joy. I was so overjoyed. In that moment I knew that everything was going to okay. Michael and I owned an arcade. We were going to be just fine. 

Michael put me down, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I connected my arms around his waist, hugging back.

He pulled away after a few more seconds, he pulled away, and then leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I brought my hands up to his face, and deepened it. This kiss felt new. It was full of hope, love, and pure happiness.

Yes, everything was going to be fine. We’re going to do more than survive. We’re going to live.


	29. Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for commenting such sweet things on here. I know I don’t always reply, but I just want to say I really appreciate you guys , and all of your support<3

Chapter 29: Michael’s POV

Life was great. I had the arcade, which was my dream job, and I had Jeremy, who was and is my dream person.

My parents came back for a bit after twenty minutes of Jeremy and I’s mini celebration. Jeremy had gone to the bathroom, and when he left the room, my parents ushered me over to them.

“You guys wanna tell me something?” I asked when I walked over.

They looked to eachother for a quick second, and nodded to me with a sad look on their faces.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” I asked, concerned when I saw their faces.

“Michael, we wanted to tell you first.” Mombee started. She looked me in the eyes. “We’re moving to New York, Marcie and I.” She broke the news. I paused, rehearsing myself of what was just said to me.

“I-I don’t get it.” I said.

“Michael, we’ve been running this arcade for nearly thirty years. It’s time we settle down, and retire.” Momae explained.

“I see....when are you guys going?” I said.

“In January.” Mombee answered. 

“Alright...I hope you guys have a good time in the city.” I said. I wiped away the tears that began forming by my eyes.

“I know....I just....I wish I could always be here for you.” Mombee began to tear up, and Momae wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and rubbed her back.

“I heard you guys still have a gaming room to make, Why don’t you two go home, and start making it happen?” Momae suggested.

“That, sounds like a plan.” I continued to wipe small tears away.

Jeremy came out to the room. 

“Hey Jer, let’s head home and get the game room ready, huh?” I said, pointing my thumb to the door. He nodded, and walked out.

“And guys...” I said, before walking out. They looked over to me.

“Thank you so much....for being the greatest mothers a person could have.” I then walked out without another word.

When we got back into the house, I grabbed Jeremy’s hand and ran down to the basement with him.

“Michael! Slow down!” Jeremy yelled as he was toppling down the stairs. I laughed and continued.

“Michael!” Jeremy yelled as he tripped and fell. I caught him in time right into my arms. He stood up again, and he was giving me a death glare. 

He looked around at our basement and ran over to the bean bags, grabbing a pillow and smacking me with it.

I laughed, as I felt the impact of the pillow against my face. So this was how it was going to be? I ran over and grabbed a pillow of my own, and smacked him with it right back. He smirked. We went in like that forever. Running around the basement, having a pillow fight. But then, Jeremy got lucky, and hit me in the head with a pillow, which made me fall back into a beanbag. 

“I surrender!” I laughed, as Jeremy took mulltiple pillows and threw them into my face.

“I never would have thought that Michael Mell would actually give up.” Jeremy smirked at his victory. 

“We continue this battle later. Right now, I just want to get work done.” I said, sitting up.

Jeremy shook his head and laughed. He offered me his hand, which I put in his and pulled him up. He smiled, and kissed my cheek. 

“So I was thinking we bring the Wii, Xbox, and Nintendo up first.” I said.

Another two hours pass, and eventually, the entire basement was empty, and we were now resting in our new gaming room. 

We both agreed to go back to our bedroom. We sat in bed together, as I turned on my laptop.

I looked around the room, and then at the two backpacks that hung on our wall.

“So why’d you keep them?” I asked. Jeremy looked at me curiously.

“The backpacks, why’d you still have them?” I asked.

“Just in case.” Jeremy said, snuggling up next me.

“In case what? Zombie apocalypse?” I asked. He giggled.

“No, it was in case I ended up in New York or the other side of the country, I could have something to remember Home in New Jersey......I could have something to remember you with.” Jeremy said sweetly.

I blushed. Jeremy smiled.

“You say the most flattering things, you know.” I said.

“It’s all true.” He laughed.

I leaned down, and pressed a quick kiss to him, before resuming on my laptop.

I was always wondering if Jeremy truly cared about me before the night we first kissed, but now, I realize.........he always has.


	30. The first snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably gonna fisnih this doc over the weekend or perhaps even tomorrow. Don’t worry, I have another BMC boyf riends fic in the working

Chapter 30: Jeremy’s POV

I looked through the window, and I couldn’t help but smile at what I saw. The entire land that I saw was covered in white. Michael was upstairs, writing down some plans that he has for the arcade. I was making hot chcolate for the both of us. 

Eventually I heard the microwave tell me that it was fisnihed. I took the cups out of the mircowave, and grabbed a spoon, stirring it.

“It’s ready!” I called up to Michael, and i ploped two marshmallows in each of our cups, before frosting it with whipped cream, and adding sprinkles to finish it all off.

I set them down by the table on the couch that sat in front of the television, and as I heard our bedroom door opening, I decided to add more pillows. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and there he was. My husband. He smiled at me when our eyes met. It was a smile he reserved for only me. It was a handsome smile.

“All finished.” Michael said happily, as he got down. We walked over to me, and kissed my forehead. I giggled, before turning around, continuing to inspect the snow that lay everywhere. We had gotten a blizzard, so we were caved in a few days. I felt Michael’s arms wrap around my shoulders, and we looked out the window together.

“It’s finally snowing!” Michael said happily.

“I thought you’d be pretty bummed, since the arcade’s closed.” I said. He shook his head.

“I always loved playing out in the snow as a kid, and I still do.” He said. “...You wanna come out with me?” He asked. I sighed.

“You won’t take no as an answer, will you?” I suspected. He shrugged. “Sure.” I shrugged.

With that he grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the front door, right into the snow that was still falling. He had both of his hands in my own, he started to spin me around with him on the street.

The road was slippery. Michael and I slid along, laughing, with my occasional protests that we go back inside. 

The snow was too slow to keep up with us. We spun. We danced. We went faster and faster until, I slipped on the icy streets, and fell into a small snow bank, and I brought Michael down with me.

We were both covered in snow, but honestly, I could care less. I turned my head over to look at my laughing husband, and was absolutely mesmerized. He had snow covering his dark brown hair, and all over his cheeks, where a bright red complemented the color of the snow. He was so handsome. He always was. We were still holding hands, and Michael took his free arm, wrapping it around my waist, and pulling me closer to him. I felt his body heat, and shivered. I looked up in his eyes, bringing my face closer to his. 

We kissed, and all the coldness I felt melted away, and was replaced with a warm fire. The very center in my heart, and it grew stronger as I deepened the kiss, making my body warmer. I could feel my clothing starting to wetter, but the water felt warm instead of icy. I brought my arms around Michael as we pulled away. The cold came right back, and rubbed my arms, trying to create heat, but nothing. I was shivering as I sat up.

“M-m-m-Mikey....” I couldn’t really finish my sentence, my teeth were chattering, but he knew what I meant.

“Alright honey, let’s get back inside and warm up.” Michael brought his arm around my back, as he lead me inside, and I felt a bit warmer at the contact. 

Soon my teeth stopped chattering, as I drank my hot chocolate while sitting in Michael’s lap, wrapped in multiple blankets as we watched random Holliday classics. We were Jews, but we were suckers for movies like Home Alone, Elf, and A Christmas Story. 

“Honey?” I asked, once I was fully warmed up.

Michael shrugged. “It’s what every married couple calls each other, isn’t it?” 

I chuckled. He took my hand, and intertwined our fingers. He then leaned in to kiss me quickly. I let him peck my lips, before getting up.

“I’m gonna gonna go start dinner.” I said. Michael sighed, making me roll my eyes and giggle.

About twenty minutes later, I had prepared some chicken drumsticks, with milk, and potatoes. 

I set the table. “Get to the table, if want dinner!” I called out.

I heard footsteps and saw Michael. I smiled. Walking over, and giving him a bit longer of a kiss to satisfy him from when he pecked me earlier. I sat down, but he stayed frozen, blushing.

“Are you gonna sit down, or not?” I asked, grabbing a fork. He shook his head slightly.

“Uh, Yeah, Yeah. Sorry...” He took a seat down, still blushing.

I laughed, and soon, he did too.

“You’re such a nerd.”

“You’re such a loser.” 

“But I’m your loser.” 

“Yes, you are.”

“You’re my nerd.”

“Shut up and eat, Jeremy.”


	31. Twas’ the night before Hanuakkah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has literally just become short fluff chapters. It’ll go somewhere soon I promise.

Chapter 31: Michael’s POV

I was in the game room, “testing” a new game for the arcade. It took a few hours, with the many retries, but eventually I won the game. I smiled, and sighed in relief. I crawled over, and turned off the game, and before taking it out, and putting it away for it to be installed in the arcade tomorrow.

I got out of the gaming room, and looked around for Jeremy, but I couldn’t find him. I peeked from the stairs, and I looked in the living room. Nope. I went into our bedroom, and saw him, curled up on his side of the bed, reading yet another light novel. I smiled at the sight. 

I then quietly, got down onto my knees, and crawled over to his side. He hasn’t heard me, because he had earphones in. 

One....

Two....

Three!

I jumped up, and tackled Jeremy. He screamed as I brought him down into the covers. He stared up at me with a terrified look. But I would never hurt him, or do anything to him he didn’t want. I kissed his cheek, and laughed.

When he realized I was just teasing, he glared at me.

“Michael.” He said angrily.

“Yeeeees?” I said in an annoying voice, still holding onto him.

“Michael! Let go of me! This isn’t funny! Stop laughing!” Jeremy pouted.

“Your wish is my command, princess.” I said, and let go of him. He was blushing and glaring even harder at my comment.

He grabbed his book and stormed out of the room. I slowly followed after him. I knew Jeremy. When he was mad, he. was. mad. I saw him take a place on the couch, and resume reading. I crawled down the stairs, and hopped onto the seat next to me. He glared over at me, and I smirked.

“Michael....” He growled.

“Yes, Jeremy?” I smirked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and I knew he had gotten over it now. He laughed a bit. He scooched over to me, and kissed my cheek, and took my hand, locking our fingers in place. “You may be my husband, but you’re still the Michael I met in kindergarten.” 

Jeremy slid down a bit, and rested his head on my chest. I brough my arms, and connected them on top of his waist. He nuzzling himself into me, and I found it absolutely adorable. I brought him up, and rested my head on his. 

Within only ten more minutes, Jeremy’s breathing was at a steady pace, and I saw that he was asleep. I sat up, picked up Jeremy, and carried him off to our room. I laid him down in bed, and tucked him in, since he was already in his pajamas. It was late, so I got in with him. 

I leaned over, and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Jeremy.” I whispered. 

I then buried myself in the covers and turned over, trying to get some sleep.

“I love you, Michael...” I heard a mumble.

I turned, expecting to see Jeremy staring back at me, but nope. There was a smile on his lips, and his eyes were still closed. 

I giggled, and hugged Jeremy gently.

Even his dreams, Jeremy loved me.


	32. Hanuakkah gift part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I got a Wattpad account now. It’s called SefAsimar. I’m currently uploading this fanfic to that site, I’m thinking about five to ten chapters a day until I’m caught up.

Chapter 32: Jeremy’s POV

The house was silent. Early morning light had flooded the bedroom. I wasn’t fully awake, and neither was Michael, we decided to spend the morning in bed togther.

I loved cuddling with Michael, he was soft, warm, and gentle. He was a human pillow and blanket mixed. He held me in his arms, and peppered my face in soft kisses, and I loved it all.

By the time we both got out of bed, it was midday. We got dressed, and had breakfast, and then Michael put on his shoes.

“I’m out to get something, I’ll be back soon. Love you.” Michael said. Without giving me time to ask what he was out to get, he left.

I shrugged my shoulders, and went back upstairs. The arcade was closed today since the snow left from the blizzard hasn’t died down yet, and it was the first day of Hanuakkah.

I pulled out the present I had gotten for Michael for hanuakkah. It wasn’t anything big, or small either. I just hoped he would like it.

When Michael got back, I was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. He walked in and smiled at me. 

“What did you get while you were out?” I asked, staring at a box he had in his hands.

He shook his head. “You’ll find out later.”

The next hours were spent decorating, playing video games, and going outside to play in the snow.

Before we both knew it, the sun had sunken back into the ground, and we were sitting by a warm fire, holding up our presents to each other.

I gave mine to Michael first.

He tore off the blue, white, and gold colored wrapping paper, and then took off the lid of the box . He took a peek inside, and laughed.

He first pulled out the games I had gotten for him: Cuphead, Assassin’s Creed III, Pokémon Omega Ruby, and Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon. After that, there was one more thing in there. He pulled it out, and, it was a new alarm clock.

He looked at me and laughed.

“You kept on saying how you wanted to get your old one replaced, but we never got around to buying a new one, so I got you one.” I was flushing, and I rubbed the back of his head. Did he like it?

The clock was red, and I had purachsed random stickers and put them all over the clock. 

He came up to me and kissed my forehead.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” He said.

Michael put his gifts aside, and bent down, carefully grabbing his box. He handed it to me.

“Just be gentle when opening it. The gift is fragile.” He told me.

I nodded, and tore off the blue wrapping paper that had minorahs and dreidel stickers on it.

I took off the lid, and gasped at what I saw.


	33. Hanuakkah gift part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters nuuuu

Chapter 33: Michael’s POV

Jeremy gasped when he opened his present, his two brown eyes stared down at it.

And then, out of the box a small furry head popped out, it’s two green eyes staring back at him.

Jeremy brought his hands in and picked up the small kitten. The kitten was mostly white, except for the brown fur that was on the end of her tail, paws, and ears, along with a big brown circle of fur on her right eye. On her neck was a red bandana, that the shelter put on her when they gave her to me.

“Michael...” He partially breathed out, partially cried. I wrapped my arm around his waist as he cradled the tiny feline in his arms. He looked up at me, his eyes shining, and bright smile on his face. “Thank you.” He cried happily.

He looked back down at the kitten, and pet it’s head, scratching behind her ears.

“What’s it’s name?” He asked.

“Her name is Vivian.” I answered.

Jeremy nuzzled his head into hers.

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered.

As Jeremy admired her, I made was both glasses of hot cider. I came back, and set them down on the table. Jeremy was smiling at me. He kissed my cheek, and I blushed.

We spent the rest of the night drinking hot cider, talking, and playing with Vivian, and the toys I picked up for her.

We had a small mouse that spqueaked. Jeremy threw it across the room, and Vivian scrambled after it. She was quite clumsy, but she was very fast on her feet. She used her claws and held it down while she bit into it.

“She’s vicious.” Jeremy laughed. 

Later that night, I was in Jeremy’s and my room. I had gotten into my pajamas, and turned around. Vivian was curled up in a ball, asleep at the edge of our bed. Jeremy was once standing by the edge, softly stroking her fur. I walked over, and rubbed his back, using my other hand to also pet Vivian’s head.

Jeremy turned to me, and brought his hands onto my cheeks, smiling.

“Thank you, so much Michael.” He said happily, before leaning in and kissing me.

“For what?” I asked in between kisses.

“For everything. I never would have gotten to this wonderful life without you. Thank you for always being there for me, and having my back when I needed someone. Thank you for kissing me, hugging, proposing to me, and marrying me. Because of you, I feel like the most loved man in the whole world.” 

With that, I swiped him off of his feet, and carried him onto our bed. I laid him down, and closed the door. I then got in and laid beside him. He brought his hands onto my neck and pulled he in for another kiss. I put my arms around him, moving my own lips against his. The kiss was passionate. The kiss was relaxing the kiss was free. The kiss, was love itself. I pulled away after a while, and we rested our foreheads against each others. 

“Happy Hanuakkah.” Whispered Jeremy.

“Happy Hanuakkah.” I replied.

Jeremy rolled over, and looked up at the window, at the stars, moon, and falling snow. I wrapped my arms around him, and my hands were connected at his stomach. I brought him closer, until his back was against my chest, and rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed, feeling content, satisfied. Yeah, This is my home. A home where I belong.

“Our first Hanuakkah.” He whispered.

“Our first Hanuakkah of many.” I corrected him.

We were silent after that. The snow was silent as it fell. 

The moon and stars were shining bright.

Just like Jeremy and I’s future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s make a deal that Michael probably got a cat to remind Jeremy that he was a furry XD.


	34. This year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo I accidentally closed this tab on my phone and deleted all the good details and I have to rewrite EVERYTHING WHYYYYYY

Chapter 34: Jeremy’s POV

New Years Eve. Snow was falling. It was silent, besides the crackling noises the fire made. I was seated on the couch, and next to me was my cat, Vivzie.

She had gotten used to the home quick. She learned new things. For example, she knew that when the sound of a certain cabinet opening was played, she could bounce over, expecting, and getting, a well deserved can of cat food.

She was now curled up in a ball next to me, softly munching on a treat I had given her, and I could see she was dozing off. I gently stroked her soft white and brown fur.

I turned my head when I heard the stairs creak slightly to the footsteps that stepped on each one. I saw Michael come into view.

He took a seat next to me, and immediately scooped me up into his arms, and kissed my forehead while I giggled. I loved the feeling. I loved the love he gave to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and Michael gave me the time to let my mind wander, and peek into the memories. Each one.

When we met on the swings, all of our sleepovers, going into Highschool, defeating the Squip, gaining Michael’s trust back, graduating Highschool, sharing a dorm in college, eating the instant ramen Michael made for me as I told him about the grief I was feeling for my father, graduating college, getting a job, getting a house, Michael and I’s video game sessions, when we danced together, when he first kissed me, when we started dating, when he asked me to marry him, when I said yes, when I did what he asked, and married him, when I became a Mell, when I got the arcade, all those nights when Michael held and kissed me in the covers, our first Hanuakkah, and now, our first New Years Eve.

So many memories. So many great memories. So many great memories with Michael.

I looked up at Michael, and kissed his cheek. Michael blushed, and so did I. I pressed our noses together affectionately, and I felt is hand caress my cheek.

“Jeremy....” I heard him say. “You’re so beautiful.”

I blushed. God, I loved Michael. Tears were welling up inside.

“You’re handsome, Michael.” I said, kissing his cheek again.

Michael brought his other hand on my cheek.

“Jeremy, I love you.” He said, his voice genuine. Those tears that were brought up in me had finally been brought to the world, and I let them run down my face. I’m so lucky. So so lucky. I have an amazing husband, and because of him, I have an amazing life.

“I love you too, Michael.” I said happily. Michael smiled, and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He kissed my forehead once again.

I then leaned in, and kissed him, catching him by surprise, yet he was quick to kiss right back. I sighed happily, and deepened the kiss. I brought my hands to his neck, as his own cane around my waist. I felt in smile against the kiss.

I took my fingers and put them to use running them through Michael’s dark brown, soft hair. Michaels hands explored my back.

Every kiss we shared is special. Every kiss we have is worth describing, because there is always a knee special way to describe. This kiss was filled with hope and excitement. Like the feeling you get when you realize your favorite day of the year is coming up soon. It was a feeling that lasted longer because of the kiss.

Unfortunately, oxygen is not unlimited in kisses, and we had to pull apart for air. I smiled at him, and rested my head on his chest, taking in a deep breath, and closing my eyes. Everything felt right. Everything felt wonderful.

My eyes opened and Michael and I both looked up when we heard church bells ring in the distance. It was 12am.

I got up, and moved to the window, looking out. The snow of the New Year fell, and I saw people running through the snow covered streets of Asbury Park, either celebrating, or in a rush to get home. But luckily for me, I am home. I always have been. And I don’t plan on leaving. I was home, with Michael, and Vivzie.

I then felt arms wrap around my waist, and a weight on my head. I glanced behind me and saw Michael, who was grinning, and staring out through the window with me. I placed my hands on his, and he turned me around the face him. 

“It’s a new year.” I whispered.

“For both of us.” Michael added on.

“Wonder what’ll be in store?” I asked happily.

“I hope we get more children to the arcade this year.” Michael said, excitedly. I laughed, and leaned up, kissing him. He kissed back, and for these moments, life was perfect.

Michael was cute. He was sweet, kind, playful, rebellious.....he was, well, Michael. And I loved him. And he loved me.

But he was right about one thing....

There will defitnely be a child in this year.


	35. Three player game

Chapter 35: Michael’s POV

“Dad? Dad wake up! Dad!” A small voice said.

I sighed, and opened my eyes. The first face I was was my husband, Jeremy. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked up at me.

“Dad!”

“Your son wants you.” Jeremy said quietly.

“He’s your son too, you know.” I replied.

I felt a pulling on my arm, and I turned around, and faced a young boy.

His skin was the color of chocolate, his hair was black and curly, and his eyes were a dark blue that you could get lost in. He was glaring at me, in his arms was Vivzie, our eight year old cat.

“Yeeeeees?” I asked in an annoying voice I used on Jeremy.

“You promised.” He huffed.

I sighed. “Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” I said. I sat up. I then looked over to my son.

“A.J., can you come here for a second?” I asked.

“Yeah?” He asked. He then squealed, as I picked him up, and brought him into bed, in between Jeremy and I.

Jeremy and I both laughed and hugged our son, who was squirming around, trying to get free.

Vivzie got free, and bolted out of the room.

“Dad! Stop stalling!” He choked out. We finally let him go, and both sat up. He jumped off the bed, and left the room. Jeremy hugged my arm, and rested his head on my shoulder. I laughed, before giving him a good morning kiss.

We then both got out of bed, and got dressed.

We went downstairs, and saw A.J. waiting by the table.

Jeremy made us all pancakes. He set three for each of us down on the table, with maple syrup. A.J. Dug in, wholeness Jeremy and I ate slower. I’m usually a fast eater, and I still am, but A.J. Is faster. By the time I got to my second pancake, he had finsihed his plate, and brought it into the dishwasher.

“Are you Ready Dad?” He asked me, hopping up and down in excitement.

“Hold on, A.J.” I said, stuffing the last pancake into my mouth, before putting the empty plate into the dishwasher. Jeremy doing the same soon after.

Jeremy slipped on his shoes, and grabbed a small bag that carried some papers.

“I’m off to the arcade.” He called. He kissed A.J.’s forehead, and my cheek. “Love you, have fun, bye!” He said, before leaving the house.

We usually took turns on who worked at the arcade on the weekends. On weekdays, we both worked, and after school, Jake would sit at a table, and do his homework, and when he finsihed, he played some games.

“Come on, Dad!” He said imaptiently.

“I’m coming.” I followed A.J. Upstairs into the game room.

I took out a box in the closet of the game room, and opened it up. Among the box were many classic games for a Nintendo, along with the Nintendo itself. When Jeremy and I decided to adopt our now ten year old son A.J. eight years ago, we stopped having video game marathons. I was rusty in my skills, but it was time I, being the father I am, pass down what I know to my son.

I plugged in and set up the Nintendo. I put a simple game into it. PAC man.

“I’m gonna teach you what the master knows, A.J. Take a seat.” I said, sitting down on a red bean bag, amdpatting the one next me. A.J. took a seat next to me, and took the controller I handed to him.

I taught him everything. We got through three games. PAC Man, Super Mario Bros, and The Legend Of Zelda.

Soon he knew what to do at every turn. I cheered him on as he went about, running, jumping on goombas, collecting rupees, and eating ghosts.

“You can do it A.J.! Don’t give up! You’ll get them this time! You’re doing better than your father!”

Soon enough, we heard the door close, and Jeremy’s voice.

“I’m home!”

I heard footsteps come upstairs, and then the door to the game room opened, revealing Jeremy.

He smiled when he saw A.J. Using the controller that hadn’t touched in eight years.

“How’s my player one, and player three doing?” He asked, sitting down with us. I leaned down, and pressed my lips to his, as a welcome back kiss.

“He’s doing better than you.” I smirked. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and we both laughed it off. 

“You’re not wrong.” Jeremy said.

“A.J., show Jeremy what you’ve got. A challenge you two to a game of PAC Man against each other.” I handed the controller over to Jeremy.

A.J. gave my husband a smirk, that he definitely learned from me.

Jeremy saw this and clutched the gaming controller.

“Oh, you are on!” He said, his shoulders began to rise back up. 

We spent the rest of the afternoon and a little into the night having a gaming marathon, and brought back all the memories of when Jeremy and I used to do them together. I felt happy that the tradition was now being passed down to our son.

As I looked at my two men playing competitive games with eachother, I couldn’t help but smile.

My adventure in life is still an ongoing one, but now,

I’m home.

I have a family.

I love this family

And I’ll never stop loving the gifts that have been given to me.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may have been a bit rushed but Idk.
> 
> This is it. I’m done. This took almost a month to write. I have another (very angsty) boy riends fic in the working, so stay tuned. 
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who took time out of there day to read this, and then comment about how much they love it. Every time I get notified someone had left a comment, I got so excited and anxious to see what it says, and each comment always leaves a smile on my face.
> 
> It feels content knowing I can make people smile just through writing.
> 
> So I’m going to continue to write. For you guys.
> 
> Thank you all, so so so so much.
> 
> -Musical Theatre Addiction / -SefAsimar


End file.
